Herzbeben
by bodiesgirl
Summary: Ein Banküberfall mit Folgen...


39

**Die Figuren aus der TV-Serie „Die Profis" gehören nicht der Autorin der Geschichte. **

**Diese Fanfiction wurde zu meinem eigenen Vergnügen geschrieben.**

__**HERZBEBEN**

„_Hände hoch!" Hatte ich mich soeben verhört? Es war doch einer dieser langweiligen Montage früh am Morgen, den ich gerade in der Warteschlange am Schalter einer Bankfiliale verbrachte. Nach meinem Umzug vor sechs Wochen nach London fühlte ich mich noch immer fremd in dieser Stadt. Nur meine Vermieterin Mrs. Landsbury, mit der ich im gleichen Haus wohnte, hatte mich liebevoll unter ihre Fittiche genommen und wir hatten uns angefreundet. Ich erledigte für die ältere Dame kleine Freundschaftsdienste wie beispielsweise jeden Montag früh den Gang zur Bank. Dies war bisher wenig spektakulär gewesen. Bis heute…_

"_Legt euch mit dem Gesicht auf den Boden und rührt euch nicht, sonst…"_

_Lautstark und drohend erklang eine männliche Stimme hinter mir und den anderen wartenden Kunden. Sofort entstand ein heilloses Durcheinander. Menschen schrien auf und liefen durcheinander, Panik machte sich breit. Einigen gelang es noch in diesem allgemeinen Chaos durch die Eingangstür zu entkommen. Ich drehte mich um und konnte kaum glauben, was ich dort sah. Vier bewaffnete Männer in schwarzer Kleidung und mit Strumpfmasken vor den Gesichtern, die nur ihre Augen erkennen ließen, waren durch den Haupteingang in die Bank eingedrungen und hatten sich blitzschnell so postiert, dass sie den gesamten Kassenraum perfekt überblicken konnten. Mit den Waffen im Anschlag machten sie einen sehr bedrohlichen und zu allem entschlossenen Eindruck. Schnell legte ich mich zu den anderen auf den Boden. _

_Mein Herz raste und doch zwang ich mich ruhig zu bleiben und mir einen Überblick über die Situation zu verschaffen. Außer den beiden männlichen Angestellten befanden sich mit mir noch drei weitere Kunden in der Bank. Eine ältere Frau mit grauem Haar und kariertem Flanellrock saß auf dem Boden links neben mir und hatte sich mit dem Rücken an den Tresen des Bankberaters gelehnt. Sie schien ruhig und gefasst zu sein. Neben ihr lag ein Mann auf dem Bauch, in einen edlen Anzug gekleidet und mit Aktenkoffer im Arm. Sein lichter werdendes Haar und seine gesamte Erscheinung ließ mich ihn auf etwa 55-60 Jahre alt schätzen. Auch er verhielt sich still, um nicht die Aufmerksamkeit der Eindringlinge unnötig auf sich zu ziehen. Ihm gegenüber lag zitternd und leise weinend eine junge Frau. Unter ihrer Jacke wölbte sich deutlich ein runder Bauch, lange konnte es bis zur Geburt nicht mehr dauern. _

_Ich konnte sehen, dass es ihr schlecht ging. Vorsichtig rutschte ich langsam zu ihr hinüber und legte sanft meine Hand auf ihren Arm, um sie zu beruhigen. _

„_Taschen füllen, aber schnell!" Der Anführer der Bande warf drei schwarze Rucksäcke über den Tisch und einer der beiden Angestellten begann damit die Geldscheine hineinzupacken. Vermutlich hatte einer der beiden es zwischenzeitlich geschafft, unbemerkt den Alarmknopf zu drücken, denn plötzlich waren von draußen Polizeisirenen zu hören. Viele Polizeisirenen…_

„Alpha ruft 3.7 und 4.5!", so ertönte Cowleys Stimme aus dem Funkgerät in Doyles Wagen. Doyle und Bodie wechselten einen bedeutungsvollen Blick. Etwas in der Stimme des Chefs ließ sie aufhorchen, das klang nach Dringlichkeit! Bodie stöhnte leise: „Und das auf einem Montagmorgen…" Der Alte hatte sie schon das ganze Wochenende gescheucht und sie hatten gehofft, den Tag heute etwas ruhiger angehen zu können.

„Ja, Sir", Bodie nahm das R/T und schluckte noch schnell die Reste seines Sandwichs hinunter. „Hier 3.7 und 4.5".

„Es gab einen Notruf, Überfall auf die Zentralbank in der Langston Street. Kommt so schnell wie möglich dorthin, wir treffen uns vor Ort, over."

Doyle erhöhte deutlich die Geschwindigkeit seines goldenen Capris, er fuhr mit quietschenden Reifen um die nächsten Straßenecken. „Ich wollte schon immer Rennfahrer werden", witzelte Bodie und grinste Doyle an.

„Ich verstehe nicht, was wir mit einem Banküberfall zu tun haben", überlegte Doyle laut. „Das fällt doch in die Zuständigkeit der Polizei."

„Hmm", zustimmend nickte Bodie, während er sich noch ein Stück Sandwich in den Mund schob.

Doyle sah ihn missbilligend von der Seite an. „Musst du immer soviel essen?"

„Wer weiß denn, wann man das nächste Mal etwas kriegt", murmelte Bodie mit vollem Mund. Er wusste nicht, wie sehr er damit recht behalten sollte…

Inzwischen waren die beiden in der Langston Street eingetroffen. Diese war von der Polizei weiträumig abgesperrt worden, keine Zivilisten sondern nur Polizisten waren vor Ort. Bodie und Doyle sprangen aus dem Auto und liefen auf die Traube aus Polizisten zu, die sich hinter einem großen Einsatzwagen postiert hatten. Bodie war zuerst bei ihnen und hielt dem Einsatzleiter seinen Ausweis unter die Nase. „Mein Name ist Bodie, CI5, und das ist Doyle."

In diesem Moment kam Cowley angefahren und stieg aus dem Auto. Der Einsatzleiter erstattete Bericht.

„Sir, wir haben laut Zeugenaussagen vier schwer bewaffnete Geiselnehmer und

6-8 Geiseln, letzteres ist noch unklar, da die Aussagen diesbezüglich auseinander gehen. Es wurden bisher noch keine Forderungen gestellt. Sollen wir verhandeln oder stürmen?"

Cowley hob abwehrend die Hände. „Wir stürmen auf keinen Fall, wir werden verhandeln müssen. Eine der Geiseln steht im hochrangigen diplomatischen Dienst und ist zur Zeit Gast in unserem Land. Mr. Bergmann kam wegen der zur Zeit hier stattfindenden Friedenskonferenz nach London. Laut der Aussage seines persönlichen Assistenten wollte er kurz vorher noch in diese Bank – ohne Personenschutz – ein fataler Fehler."

„Ihr beiden", mit diesen Worten wandte sich Cowley an seine zwei Mitarbeiter,

„besorgt euch die Baupläne des Gebäudes und studiert die Lage der Räumlichkeiten. Notausgänge, Keller, Fenster usw. Wir müssen auf alles vorbereitet sein."

„_Wir sitzen fest, so ein Mist!" Wütend schlug der Anführer der Bande mit der Faust donnernd auf den Tresen. Die Männer waren in den letzten Minuten hektisch geworden und nervöse Anspannung lag in der Luft. Leise beratschlagten sie sich, bevor der Chef sich an alle wandte:_

„_Planänderung! Wir wollten schon wieder weg sein, doch nun haben Sie bis auf weiteres die Ehre unserer Gesellschaft. Wenn die Polizei unsere Forderungen erfüllt, geschieht Ihnen nichts. _

_Malloy", damit wandte er sich an einen seiner Leute, „sammle die Ausweise der Herrschaften ein. Ich möchte wissen, mit wem wir es hier zu tun haben." Malloy begann bei den Kassierern und ging reihum. Ich kramte meinen Ausweis aus der Tasche und konnte nicht verhindern, dass mir ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken lief. Etwas stimmte nicht mit diesem Malloy, das konnte ich genau spüren. Dieser Mann war gefährlich. Als er mir den Ausweis aus der Hand nahm, schaute ich ihm direkt in die Augen. Sie waren kalt und taxierend. Für einen kurzen Moment sah ich etwas in ihnen aufblitzen. War es Begierde? Ich würde mich vor ihm in Acht nehmen müssen._

„_Ich kann nicht mehr, ich will hier raus. Mein Baby, bitte, mein Bauch schmerzt." Die junge schwangere Frau wurde von heftigen Weinkrämpfen geschüttelt. Ich setzte mich neben sie und nahm sie in den Arm. Tröstend strich ich ihr über den Rücken und sprach ihr leise zu. Besorgt registrierte ich, dass sie tatsächlich Schmerzen hatte. Hoffentlich war die Aufregung nicht zuviel für sie gewesen und hatte vorzeitige Wehen ausgelöst. _

_Ich wandte mich an die Männer. „Bitte lassen Sie die Frau gehen! Sie sehen doch, dass sie schwanger ist und Probleme hat. Oder wollen Sie, dass das Kind hier zur Welt kommt?_

Vor der Bank hatte sich der Krisenstab notdürftig in einem Ü-Wagen eingerichtet. Das Fahrzeug war so geparkt, dass sie das Gebäude hervorragend einsehen konnten, ohne selbst in unmittelbare Gefahr zu geraten. Die Tür öffnete sich, Bodie und Doyle stiegen hinzu. Cowley wandte sich an die beiden. „Soeben ist ein Anruf eingegangen. Sie fordern eine Million Pfund sowie ein Fluchtfahrzeug. Außerdem wollen sie einen Geiselaustausch vornehmen. Sie lassen eine schwangere Frau gehen im Austausch gegen eine andere Person. Bodie, das übernehmen Sie. Allerdings müssen Sie Ihren Dienstausweis und Waffe sowie das R/T hier zurücklassen und einen Zivilisten spielen. Sie sind dann auf sich allein gestellt. Aber bitte keine Heldentaten!"

Bodie nickte zustimmend und legte alles auf den Tisch.

„Pass auf dich auf, Mate." Doyle klopfte seinem Freund und Partner auf die Schulter.

„Na klar, wie immer."

Das ist es ja gerade, was mir Sorgen macht, dachte Doyle.

Bodie konnte manchmal ein richtiger Hitzkopf sein. Und er würde nicht da sein, um ihm den Rücken freihalten zu können...

_Die Gangster hatten sich darauf eingelassen, die junge Frau gehen zu lassen, allerdings nur im Austausch gegen eine freiwillige Geisel. Aber wer begab sich schon freiwillig in eine solche Situation? Sicher nur ein Polizeibeamter. So hing ich meinen Gedanken nach, als es unruhig wurde. Malloy zog die Frau mit festem Griff an sich und schob sie ganz langsam vor sich her. Dabei hielt er ihr seine Pistole an den Kopf. _

_Auch die anderen hatten sich verschanzt und richteten ihre Waffen auf die Eingangstür. Diese öffnete sich langsam…und ein Mann trat mit hinter den Kopf verschränkten Armen ein. _

_Malloy nahm ihn in Empfang und schob die Frau zur Tür, durch die sie sich beeilte davon zukommen. Malloy stieß den Mann unsanft zu Boden, wo er neben mir zum Liegen kam. Er rappelte sich wieder auf und ich riskierte einen Seitenblick. _

_Was ich sah, gefiel mir durchaus. Große schlanke Figur, kurzes dunkles Haar, ein männliches Gesicht und die schönsten dunkelblauen Augen, die ich je gesehen hatte. Und die mich gerade in diesem Augenblick ganz offen zurück musterten. Schnell senkte ich den Blick. _

„_Ich heiße Bodie, hier alles in Ordnung soweit?" Fragend sah er mich an. _

„_Ja, soweit es in einer solchen Situation in Ordnung sein kann. Ich bin übrigens Ariane." _

„_Hallo Ariane." Ein leises Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen._

„_Sind Sie Polizist?", konnte ich mir nicht verkneifen zu fragen. _

„_So was ähnliches…aber psst…das bleibt unter uns." _

_Meinetwegen, ich würde ihn schon nicht verraten. _

„_Was ist mit den Forderungen, wann werden die erfüllt? Ist nämlich wirklich ungemütlich hier." _

„_Das kann noch dauern. Der Innenminister muss noch sein Einverständnis geben und das Geld besorgt werden." _

_Während wir leise miteinander sprachen, hatte Bodie den Raum und die Angreifer taxiert. _

„_Sie wollen doch nicht etwa…?" Fragend sah ich ihn an. „Es sind zu viele." _

_Er zwinkerte mir zu. „Machen Sie sich etwa Sorgen um mich?" _

_Irritiert schaute ich zu ihm auf. Wohl ein kleiner Frauenheld. Aber nicht mit mir… _

„_Wir könnten es schaffen, wenn Sie mir helfen."_

„_Wollen Sie etwa hier als toter Held enden?" Der musste wohl verrückt sein, es mit vier Leuten aufnehmen zu wollen. Verrückt, größenwahnsinnig oder sehr, sehr gut in seinem Job. Bodie sah mich mit einem undurchdringlichen Blick an. _

„_So etwas ähnliches habe ich heute schon mal von meinem Chef gehört. Der würde mich aber wohl eher einen toten Dummkopf nennen." _

_Ich zögerte kurz. „Was könnte ich denn tun, um zu helfen?" _

_Mit einem kaum merklichen Nicken des Kopfes deutete Bodie in die Richtung der beiden Geiselnehmer, die uns bewachten. Die anderen zwei waren vor einigen Minuten ins Büro verschwunden._

„_Wir müssen sie hierher in unsere Nähe locken, so dass ich eine Chance habe, ihnen ihre Waffen abzunehmen. Stellen Sie sich bewusstlos und ich werde sie zu uns rufen. Kurz bevor sie bei uns sind, rollen Sie sich schnell zur Seite, damit Sie aus der Gefahrenzone kommen. Schaffen Sie das?" _

_Natürlich schaffte ich das – aber wollte ich das auch? Konnte ich Bodie und seinen Fähigkeiten vertrauen? Ja, ich konnte. _

_Er sah aus wie ein Mann, der zu allem entschlossen war und genau wusste, was er tat. Also ließ ich mich langsam nach hinten gleiten, so dass ich auf dem Rücken zum Liegen kam und schloss meine Augen. Scheinbar sehr aufgeregt hörte ich Bodie neben mir die Gangster rufen. Nicht übel, der Mann hätte auch Schauspieler werden können…_

_Durch einen schmalen Spalt meiner Augenlider sah ich, dass die zwei schon fast bei uns angekommen waren und so drehte ich mich blitzschnell zur Seite. _

_Keinen Moment zu früh…_

_Bodie sprang mit einer Leichtigkeit auf die Füße, die mich überraschte. Er griff sich den ersten der beiden und schleuderte ihn gegen die Wand. Der Mann verlor durch den Aufprall die Waffe und taumelte unsicher wieder auf Bodie zu. Dieser setzte ihn durch einen gezielten rechten Haken außer Gefecht. Der andere hatte Bodie indessen von hinten angegriffen und ihn in den Würgegriff genommen. Doch Bodie stieß sich gekonnt voller Schwung mit den Beinen von der Wand ab, so dass beide nach hinten fielen und er wieder frei war. _

_Doch plötzlich ertönte ein lauter Knall – und alles erstarrte. Erschrocken musste ich mit ansehen, wie sich Bodies weißer Rollkragenpullover am rechten Oberarm rot verfärbte. Doch er verzog keine Miene, stolz und undurchdringlich stand er da und ließ sich weder Schmerz noch Angst vom Gesicht ablesen. Dieser Mann war auf irgendeine Weise besonders, es war, als umgäbe ihn ein Geheimnis. Aber wollte ich wirklich mehr darüber wissen? _

_Von uns unbemerkt waren der Anführer und Malloy zurückgekehrt und hatten den Schuss auf Bodie abgegeben. Malloy stürzte sich voller Wut auf ihn und versetzte ihm mehrere Fausthiebe ins Gesicht und in die Magengegend. Bodie ging zwar in die Knie, doch noch immer hielt er sich aufrecht. Mit einem verächtlichen Blick sah er Malloy in die Augen und Malloy verstand. Dieser Mann hatte keine Angst vor ihm und würde sich nicht einschüchtern lassen, egal was er tat. Das machte ihn noch rasender. „Na warte, dich mache ich fertig!" Abermals wollte er sich auf Bodie stürzen, doch sein Chef ging dazwischen. _

„_Lass ihn in Ruhe, wir haben wirklich andere Probleme. Außerdem brauchen wir die Geiseln lebend. Und Sie", mit diesen Worten wandte er sich an mich, „sehen sich seinen Arm an." _

„_Kann ich etwas für Sie tun?" Besorgt beugte ich mich zu Bodie hinunter. Der Blutfleck wurde immer größer. Ich musste etwas tun. _

„_Ja, ein Bier wäre nicht schlecht", scherzte er. _

_Konnte dieser Mann eigentlich gar nicht ernst sein? _

„_Sie müssen den Pulli ausziehen, damit ich mir die Wunde ansehen kann." _

_Trotz des Schmerzes, der zweifellos in Bodies Arm pulsierte, warf er mir einen schelmischen Blick zu. „Aber nur wenn Sie mir dabei helfen…" _

_Das konnte ja heiter werden mit diesem Möchtegern-Casanova. Ohne Kommentar zog ich ihm vorsichtig das Oberteil über den Kopf und nahm erleichtert zur Kenntnis, dass ein weißes T-Shirt zum Vorschein kam. Glücklicherweise – ein nackter Oberkörper wäre mir jetzt wirklich etwas zuviel an Information gewesen. Obwohl…_

_Bodie warf nur einen kurzen Blick auf seinen Arm und winkte ab. „Nur ein Streifschuss, halb so schlimm." Das hängt vom Auge des Betrachters ab, denn ich musste erst einmal schlucken. So schlimm hatte ich mir einen Streifschuss nicht vorgestellt. Die Fleischwunde war deutlich zu sehen und blutete stark._

„_Hören Sie", wandte ich mich an den Anführer, „der Mann muss verbunden werden. Lassen Sie mich das bitte tun." Abwartend sah ich ihn an, worauf er kurz überlegte. „Also gut, tun Sie es. Malloy, du gehst mit ihr ins Büro, dort wird es sicher Verbandsmaterial geben." _

_Ausgerechnet Malloy! Er trat auf mich zu und schob mich vor sich her. Wir gingen über einen kurzen Korridor ins Büro und eilig öffnete ich dort Schubladen und Schränke, um möglichst schnell das Gesuchte zu finden. Denn allein mit Malloy fühlte ich mich ganz und gar nicht wohl. Er sagte zwar kein Wort, schaute mich aber mit einem seltsamen Blick an, der einem eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken jagen konnte._

„ _Ich brauche noch heißes Wasser und saubere Handtücher. Bitte lassen Sie mich in den Waschraum gehen."_

„_Wenn es sein muss – aber ich komme mit." Glücklicherweise fand ich dort zwei unbenutzte Handtücher, die ich mit heißem Wasser tränkte. In diesem Moment fühlte ich, wie sich von hinten zwei Arme fest um meine Taille schlossen und eine Stimme mir ins Ohr raunte: „Süße, wenn du den Angeber versorgt hast, dann bin ich dran. Ich brauche auch ganz dringend eine Behandlung. Eine sehr persönliche Behandlung." Bei dem Gedanken daran, was er damit wohl meinte, schüttelte es mich innerlich. Mit aller Kraft versuchte ich Malloy von mir wegzustoßen, doch es war schwierig, denn er hielt mich eisern fest._

„_Lassen Sie mich sofort los!" Um mich zu befreien sah ich nur einen Ausweg…_

_Mit Schwung rammte ich ihm mein rechtes Knie zwischen seine Beine._

„_Verdammt", stöhnte er auf und sackte in sich zusammen. Dies war meine Chance. Ich drückte den Verbandskasten und die Handtücher gegen meine Brust und machte, dass ich wegkam, verfolgt von Malloys wütendem Geschrei._

„_Du hast einen Fehler gemacht. Das wirst du bereuen!"_

_Außer Atem stieß ich die Tür zum Kassenraum auf und ließ mich schnell neben Bodie nieder. Er sah mir mit seinen unergründlichen Augen forschend ins Gesicht. „Was war da los? Hat der Kerl Sie etwa belästigt?" _

_Ich begann vorsichtig damit Bodies Wunde von dem angetrockneten Blut zu reinigen. „Ja, scheint so, als hätte ich hier einen Fan…obwohl… _

_...das wird wohl nun auch vorbei sein."_

_Leise flüsternd berichtete ich Bodie, auf welche Art ich mir Malloy vom Hals geschafft hatte. Er nickte mir anerkennend zu. „Lady, mit Ihnen werde ich mich nicht anlegen", grinste er. _

_In diesem Moment kam Malloy durch die Tür und es sah aus, als wollte er sich gleich auf mich stürzen. Unwillkürlich rückte ich noch ein Stückchen näher an Bodie heran und er legte mit einer beschützenden Geste seinen unverletzten Arm um meine Schulter. Oh je, so war das nun auch wieder nicht gemeint, obwohl ich zugeben musste, dass es sich fast zu gut anfühlte…_

„_Verdammt Malloy, jetzt reiß dich zusammen. Du machst nur Ärger!" Ich lasse nicht zu, dass du durch deine Spielchen die Operation in Gefahr bringst, verstanden?" Der Anführer der Bande hatte sich mit diesen Worten so drohend vor Malloy aufgebaut, dass dieser kleinlaut den Rückzug antrat._

„_Parker", damit wandte sich der Chef an seine Männer, „Du hälst die Leute hier in Schach. Scott und Malloy, ihr kommt mit mir. Wir haben noch etwas zu erledigen." _

_Die drei verschwanden durch die Tür und wir blieben allein mit unserem Bewacher zurück. Ich hatte währenddessen Bodies Wunde gesäubert und machte mich nun daran, sie mit etwas Alkohol zu desinfizieren, den ich im Verbandskasten gefunden hatte. Als ich den durchtränkten Wattebausch leicht auf die Wunde drückte, zuckte Bodie zusammen, er sagte jedoch kein Wort. Ich wickelte den Verband möglichst fest um seinen Arm, um die Blutung zum Stillstand zu bringen. Geschafft! _

„_Hören Sie", wandte ich mich an unseren Aufpasser, „ bitte lassen Sie mich kurz in den Waschraum gehen. Ich möchte mich waschen" und hielt ihm meine blutverschmierten Hände hin. Unschlüssig sah er mich an. „Bitte, es geht schnell und ich mache wirklich keine Schwierigkeiten", bat ich ihn nochmals. _

„_Also gut, aber wehe, Sie legen mich rein." _

„_Nein, keine Sorge", beruhigte ich ihn und packte die verschmierten Handtücher und das Verbandsmaterial zusammen. Ich ging ich in den Waschraum und lehnte mich erst einmal aufatmend von innen gegen die Tür. _

_Was war das nur für ein Tag! Die Geiselnahme, die Ängste und die Anspannung,_

_aber andererseits war da auch dieser Mann – Bodie – der eine ungeheure Ausstrahlung besaß, der man sich nur schwer entziehen konnte. Er war sicher ein Womanizer. Nein danke, so jemanden konnte ich in meinem Leben wirklich nicht gebrauchen. Auf Affairen hatte ich noch nie Wert gelegt sondern träumte immer noch den Mädchentraum der großen wahren Liebe. Nur war mein Prinz auf dem weißen Pferd noch nicht bei mir vorbeigeritten. Einmal hatte ich es schon geglaubt, war aber bitter enttäuscht worden. _

_Dies war auch der Grund dafür gewesen, warum ich aus Deutschland geflüchtet war und in London ein neues Leben beginnen wollte, damit ich alle unschönen Erinnerungen hinter mir lassen konnte. Doch leider klappte das noch nicht immer, oft genug wachte ich nachts aus Alpträumen auf und wälzte mich dann stundenlang herum. Die Vergangenheit holt einen immer wieder ein, ob man es will oder nicht…_

_Egal! Ich riss mich aus meinen Gedanken, wusch mir schnell die Hände und wollte gerade über den Flur zurückgehen, als ich bemerkte, dass die Bürotür einen Spalt offen stand, hinter der Stimmen zu vernehmen waren. Ich dachte in diesem Moment nicht weiter nach, sondern ging instinktiv auf die Tür zu und schaute vorsichtig durch den Türspalt. Was ich sah, waren die drei Männer, die sich ihre schwarzen Masken vom Kopf gezogen hatten. Ich versuchte, einige Wortfetzen zu verstehen. _

„_Kirby wird in etwa 10 min. hier sein…das gemietete Landhaus wird ein gutes Versteck bieten…bleibt es bei Operation …wir schlagen in zwei Tagen zu…" _

_In diesem Moment blieb mir vor Schreck fast das Herz stehen, denn die Tür wurde aufgerissen und drei Augenpaare starrten mich an. Ganz schlechtes Timing für mich, am liebsten hätte ich mich in Luft aufgelöst…_

_Der Chef zog mich mit einem Ruck hinein und brüllte:"Diese Frau macht mich fertig! Kann hier eigentlich gar nichts normal laufen? Jetzt müssen wir dieses Frauenzimmer auch noch mitnehmen. Sie hat unsere Gesichter gesehen und unser Gespräch belauscht. _

_Müssen Sie sich denn in alles einmischen!", fuhr er mich barsch an._

„_Malloy, geh zu Parker und fessele mit ihm gemeinsam die Geiseln an Händen und Füßen, so dass sie bewegungsunfähig sind. Danach machen wir uns auf den Weg…_

Bodie sah unruhig zur Tür. Warum dauerte das so lange? Die Kleine kam gar nicht wieder und nach dem Auftritt dieses Psychopathen Malloy vorhin, hätte er sie lieber wieder hier bei sich gehabt. Warum eigentlich? Das wusste er eigentlich selber nicht so genau. Ja, sie war nett, aber mehr war da nicht, oder doch? Bisher hatte er das Leben in Bezug auf Frauen von der leichten Seite genommen und war ganz gut damit gefahren. Schnelle unverbindliche Abenteuer, er musste keine tiefen Gefühle investieren und nicht allzuviel von sich preisgeben. Doch er besaß auch eine sehr verletzliche Seite, die er jedoch am liebsten verborgen hielt – vor den anderen und auch vor sich selbst.

Bodie verdrängte diesen Gedanken augenblicklich und dachte stattdessen an seine missglückte Befreiungsaktion von vorhin zurück. Er hatte es vermasselt und der Alte würde ihm eine gehörige Standpauke halten, soviel stand fest. Bei dem Gedanken daran stöhnte er innerlich auf. Natürlich war es ein Risiko gewesen – ein Mann gegen vier – aber er hatte es wenigstens versuchen müssen.

In diesem Moment kam Malloy durch die Tür und warf Parker mehrere Stricke vor die Füße. „Komm, wir müssen die Geiseln fesseln und dann nichts wie weg hier."

Bodie horchte auf. Wie war das eben gemeint? Und wo war Ariane abgeblieben? Aber das wollte er nicht ausgerechnet Malloy fragen. Dieser zog die Stricke um Bodies Hand- und Fußgelenke fest und ging dabei ganz und gar nicht zimperlich vor. Bodie biss die Zähne zusammen. Freunde würden sie in diesem Leben nicht mehr werden, soviel stand fest.

Parker und Malloy verschwanden durch die Tür und Bodie reagierte sofort.

„Mr. Bergmann, Sie müssen mir jetzt helfen. Ich habe in meiner rechten Socke ein kleines Messer versteckt. Rutschen Sie soweit an mich heran, dass Sie es herausziehen können und schneiden Sie meine Fesseln durch. Bitte beeilen Sie sich!"

Irritiert sah Mr. Bergmann auf. „Woher wissen Sie…?"

„Mein Name ist Bodie, Sondereinheit CI5. Wir kennen Ihren diplomatischen Status. Und jetzt tun Sie endlich, was ich sage, wir verlieren Zeit!" Bodie sah ihn beinahe schon drohend an, so dass dieser sich beeilte den Anweisungen nachzukommen. Nachdem es ihm nach einigen anfänglichen Schwierigkeiten gelungen war Bodies Fesseln zu lösen, streifte dieser sie blitzschnell ab und befreite seinerseits den Diplomaten. Dann drückte er ihm das Messer in die Hand. „Befreien Sie die anderen und dann rufen Sie vom Büro aus die Polizei an. Verlangen Sie ausdrücklich nach George Cowley. Das ist mein Vorgesetzter, er wird Sie hier herausholen."

„Und Sie?"

Doch er erhielt keine Antwort mehr, denn Bodie war schon durch die Tür verschwunden.

Bodie durchsuchte die hinteren Räume schnell und routiniert, doch ohne Ergebnis. Niemand da, alles sah nach einem hastigen Aufbruch aus. Es gab nur zwei Wege, entweder nach unten Richtung Keller, was keinen Sinn machte oder nach oben Richtung Dach.

Sie würden doch nicht etwa…? Noch ehe er den Gedanken zu Ende gedacht hatte, war Bodie schon auf der Treppe nach oben, immer mehrere Stufen auf einmal nehmend. Sie hatten das schon einmal erlebt, dass ein Fluchtauto nur als Ablenkungsmanöver gefordert worden war und die Gangster stattdessen vom Dach mit einem Helikopter geflüchtet waren. Durchgekommen waren sie seinerzeit damit allerdings nicht.

Ja, er hatte Recht gehabt, Bodie hörte das Rotorengeräusch des Helikopters schon auf den Treppen. Mittlerweile war er oben an der Tür angekommen. Verdammt, ohne seine Waffe, das würde ein Problem werden! Schnell stieß er die Tür auf und suchte hinter dem nächsten Schornstein Deckung. Wie er sehen konnte, hielt sich der Hubschrauber über ihnen in der Luft und eine Strickleiter baumelte herunter. Zwei der Männer verschwanden gerade darin, der dritte war dabei es ihnen gleichzutun. Nummer vier zwang die Frau mit vorgehaltener Waffe die Leiter hinaufzuklettern, um ihr dann zu folgen. Bodie sah seine Chance, wenn auch ohne Waffe, so hatte er das Überraschungsmoment auf seiner Seite. Blitzschnell sprang er aus seiner Deckung, kletterte ein paar Stufen auf der Strickleiter hoch und zog den vierten Mann mit sich nach unten. Obwohl er durch seine Armverletzung eingeschränkt war schaffte er es, diesen mit einem gezielten Schlag außer Gefecht zu setzen.

Der Helikopter hatte inzwischen begonnen zu steigen und Ariane hing noch immer an der Leiter. Bodie schrie gegen den ohrenbetäubenden Lärm an:

„Spring! Jetzt!" Wie von selbst, ohne darüber nachzudenken, kam ihm das vertrauliche „Du" über die Lippen. Er stellte sich unter sie und breitete die Arme aus. Wenn sie noch länger zögerte, würde der Abstand zu weit werden und die Gefahr immer größer, dass er sie nicht würde auffangen können. Doch in diesem Moment tat sie es und fiel in Bodies Arme. Durch die Wucht des Aufpralls wurden beide zu Boden gerissen und Ariane kam auf ihm zum Liegen. Ihre Gesichter waren nur Zentimeter voneinander entfernt und sie schaute ihm mit großen Augen ins Gesicht. Bodie wollte gerade einen Scherz über diese etwas merkwürdige Situation machen, da wurde aus dem Helikopter das Feuer auf sie eröffnet.

„Komm schnell!" Bodie reagierte sofort, rollte sich augenblicklich zur Seite und zog Ariane mit sich. Hinter einem Mauervorsprung fanden sie Schutz und so musste der Helikopter abziehen…

Cowley saß mit Doyle im Ü-Wagen und schüttelte gedankenverloren den Kopf. Irgendetwas war hier faul, das sagte ihm sein Gefühl. Sie hatten wie gefordert Geld und Fluchtauto bereitgestellt, doch vor etwa zehn Minuten war der Kontakt mit den Geiselnehmern abgebrochen.

„Mr. Cowley", er wurde jäh vom eintretenden Polizeibeamten aus seinen Überlegungen gerissen. „Ein Anrufer verlangt ausdrücklich nach Ihnen. Er sagt, sein Name wäre Martin Bergmann." Bedeutungsvoll sah er Cowley an und auch Doyle hatte aufgehorcht.

„Martin Bergmann, der Diplomat, der da drin festsitzt?" Doyle sprang auf und stellte die Telefonanlage um, so dass alle Anwesenden dem Gespräch folgen konnten.

„George Cowley hier".

Vom anderen Ende der Leitung war eine aufgeregte männliche Stimme zu vernehmen. „Mr. Cowley, mein Name ist Martin Bergmann. Ich bin eine der hier festgehaltenen Geiseln. Ihr Mitarbeiter Mr. Bodie bestand darauf, dass ich unbedingt zu Ihnen Kontakt aufnehme. Also, was ich sagen wollte, die Leute sind weg und Sie können uns jetzt hier herausholen." Erschöpft hielt er inne.

„Mr. Bergmann, bitte geben Sie mir meinen Mitarbeiter Bodie."

„Das kann ich nicht, der ist auch weg, er hat die Verfolgung aufgenommen."

„Fabelhaft", knurrte Cowley und schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf. Das war ja vorauszusehen gewesen, dass Bodie die Füße nicht würde stillhalten können.

In diesem Augenblick hörten sie es… ein lautes Geräusch, welches sich vom Himmel her näherte und von Sekunde zu Sekunde lauter wurde. Cowley und Doyle wechselten einen Blick. Die wollten auf dem Luftweg entkommen!

„Doyle, gehen Sie mit Murphy rein. Ich komme mit Verstärkung hinterher."

Doyle war schon auf dem Weg nach draußen.

„Murph, es geht los!" Die beiden zogen ihre Waffen und sich gegenseitig Deckung gebend, drangen sie in das Gebäude ein. Dort fanden sie wie erwartet nur die zwar eingeschüchterten und erschöpften, aber unversehrten Geiseln vor.

„Bleib bei ihnen, ich gehe nach oben" rief Doyle und verschwand im Treppenhaus. Schnell sprintete er nach oben, lugte vorsichtig durch die Tür…

und schaute in die Mündung einer Pistole. Entwarnung – Bodie grinste ihn an.

„Ich habe dich schon vermisst, Mate."

Doyle grinste zurück. „Cowley auch? Der freut sich nämlich schon dich zu sehen." Bodie verzog das Gesicht. „Ach, der hat immer was zu meckern. Ich werde ihm einfach ins Gesicht sagen, dass…"

„Ja, Bodie, was wollen Sie mir einfach ins Gesicht sagen?" Cowley war von den anderen unbemerkt soeben durch die Tür getreten und sah Bodie interessiert an. Dieser schaute wie ein ertappter Junge und kam ins Stottern.

„Äh…ich wollte Ihnen sagen, dass Sie der großartigste…mhm…und beeindruckendste…ähm… der warmherzigste Chef sind, den ich je hatte…"

„Na, wenn Sie das sagen, Bodie." Cowley genoss für einen kurzen Augenblick Bodies offensichtliche Verlegenheit und auch Doyle feixte hinter Cowleys Rücken. Doch schnell wurden alle wieder ernst.

Bodie berichtete in Kürze, was die letzten Stunden in der Bank vorgefallen war und welche Rolle Ariane in diesem Fall gespielt hatte. Sie selbst schilderte, was sie im Büro an Informationen mitgehört hatte. Viel war es ja nicht gewesen. Und der vierte Mann würde auch nicht mehr reden, denn seine Kumpanen hatten ihn aus dem Helikopter heraus eliminiert. Das Risiko, dass er ausgepackt hätte, war ihnen wohl zu groß gewesen.

Cowley wandte sich an die Zeugin: „Ich muss Ihnen dringend empfehlen, sich unter Polizeischutz stellen zu lassen. Sie haben deren Gesichter gesehen und die müssen damit rechnen von Ihnen identifiziert zu werden."

Abwehrend und mit entschlossenem Blick schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Mr. Cowley, das wird nicht nötig sein. Ich werde Sie dann morgen selbstverständlich bei der Identifizierung unterstützen, doch jetzt bin ich völlig erledigt und möchte nur noch nach Hause."

Cowley sah sie abschätzend an. „Ich sehe, ich kann Sie nicht umstimmen. Hoffentlich bereuen Sie diese Entscheidung nicht. Murphy wird Sie nach Hause fahren. Und Sie Doyle, bringen Bodie ins Krankenhaus".

Ariane folgte Murphy und als sie beide an Bodie vorbeigingen, hielt er sie kurz auf und murmelte so leise, dass nur sie es verstehen konnte: „Wir sehen uns noch…"

Doyle lenkte seinen Capri mit sicherer Hand durch den Feierabendverkehr Londons. Sie waren auf dem Weg ins Krankenhaus, um Bodies Armverletzung ärztlich behandeln zu lassen. Bodie war ungewöhnlich ruhig und hatte bisher kaum etwas gesagt. Doyle sah seinen Partner fragend von der Seite an: „Bodie, ist alles in Ordnung mit dir? Du kommst mir…so anders vor." Er konnte ihm ja schlecht sagen, dass er sonst meist quasselte wie ein Buch und ihm manchmal mit seinen faulen Witzen gehörig auf die Nerven ging.

Und trotzdem – irgendwie fehlte ihm das gerade in diesem Moment.

„Ist es deine Verletzung, die dir zu schaffen macht?" versuchte es Doyle noch einmal. Bodie sah auf. „Was? Blödsinn, die ist halb so wild."

„Also, was ist es dann?"

„Was soll sein?" Bodies Gesicht wirkte verschlossen und Doyle wusste genau, dass er nichts aus ihm herausbekommen würde. Selbst ihn, der Bodie wahrscheinlich am besten kannte, ließ Bodie nur selten in seine Seele blicken. Bodie trug seine inneren Kämpfe immer mit sich selbst aus und es fiel ihm verdammt schwer Hilfe von anderen anzunehmen. Auch von ihm, Doyle.

Er seufzte: „Nach dem Krankenhaus kommst du mit zu mir, mein Junge. Ich habe einen guten Whisky da. Der hilft auch gegen deine Schmerzen"…und alles andere, setzte er in Gedanken noch hinzu. Was auch immer es sein sollte…

_Aufatmend schloss ich die Wohnungstür hinter mir und ließ mich in den nächsten Sessel fallen. Die Anspannung fiel langsam von mir ab und ich spürte, wie ich anfing zu zittern. Das war wirklich ein mieser Tag gewesen. Es wäre fast zum Lachen, wenn es nicht so ernst wäre…Aus Deutschland war ich vor meinen Problemen geflüchtet und nun hatte ich hier schon wieder die nächsten am Hals. Ich war zur Zeit wirklich nicht gut bestrahlt._

_Ich ließ mir ein Bad ein und stellte mir dabei vor wie es wäre, wenn ich den heutigen Tag einfach aus meinem Gedächtnis würde streichen können. _

_Schön wäre es. Aber Bodie…_

_Ich hatte ihm noch nicht einmal für meine Rettung auf dem Dach gedankt. Hoffentlich würde ich das noch nachholen können. Er war ein cooler Typ und ich mochte ihn, ja, aber…ich würde ihn niemals zu dicht an mich heran lassen können. Er gehörte zu dem Typ Mann, an dem ich mir schon die Finger verbrannt und der mir zu oft schon weh getan hatte. Und gebranntes Kind scheut bekanntlich das Feuer…_

_Am nächsten Morgen war ich schon früh aufgestanden und hatte mit meiner Vermieterin gefrühstückt. Mrs. Landsbury hatte jede Einzelheit des gestrigen Tages aus meinem Mund hören wollen und ich tat ihr den Gefallen. Doch nun war ich unter Zeitdruck, denn ich hatte noch etwas zu erledigen und auch der Termin mit Mr. Cowley stand heute noch auf dem Programm. Ich zog mir gerade meine Jacke an, als es an der Wohnungstür klingelte. Das hatte mir gerade noch gefehlt, ich hatte wirklich keine Zeit mehr._

_Mit Schwung riss ich die Tür auf: „Mrs. Landsbury, ich habe wirklich...Du?"_

_Nicht Mrs. Landsbury, sondern Bodie, der mit einer Handbewegung eine Pistole imitierte, stand vor mir. _

„_Guten Morgen! Sehr unvorsichtig, wäre ich einer von den Brüdern, wärst du jetzt tot." Ich versuchte zerknirscht auszusehen und schloss nebenbei meine Wohnungstür ab. Übertriebene Ängstlichkeit hatte bisher nicht zu meinen hervorstechendsten Charaktereigenschaften gehört._

„_Bodie, ich wollte mich noch für meine Rettung auf dem Dach bedanken. Wenn du nicht gewesen wärst…würde ich da wahrscheinlich jetzt noch hängen", setzte ich grinsend hinzu. „Ich schulde dir was!"_

„_Darauf werde ich zurückkommen!" Bodie lächelte mich an und in seinen tiefgründigen dunkelblauen Augen tanzten tausend kleine Teufel. Der Mann machte es einem wirklich nicht leicht…_

_Doch sofort wurde er wieder ernst. „Du musst dich unter Personenschutz stellen lassen. Alles andere wäre unvernünftig und dumm. Glaub mir, ich habe schon zu viele Menschen um mich herum sterben sehen!" Bei diesen Worten war die Bitterkeit in seiner Stimme nicht zu überhören. _

_Mitfühlend legte ich meine Hand auf seinen Arm. Es rührte mich, dass sich dieser harte Kerl anscheinend Sorgen um meine Sicherheit machte. „Ich werde darüber nachdenken" versprach ich halbherzig. „Wie geht es deinem Arm?" _

„_Fast wie neu – bei DER professionellen Erstversorgung" grinste Bodie. _

_Wir hatten während unseres Gesprächs das Haus verlassen und standen nun auf der Straße. Bodies Capri parkte unübersehbar genau vor der Tür, mein Auto jedoch auf der anderen Straßenseite. _

„_Ich bin heute noch bei deinem Chef, wir sehen uns sicher noch". Mit diesen Worten winkte ich Bodie zum Abschied und ging über die Straße. Bodie schloss sein Auto auf und sah mir hinterher. _

_Was dann passierte, ging im Bruchteil von Sekunden vor sich…_

_Als ich in der Mitte der Straße war, kam ein Auto auf mich zugerast. Es bremste nicht sondern beschleunigte noch seine Geschwindigkeit. Wollte es mich überfahren? Stocksteif war ich stehen geblieben wie ein hypnotisiertes Kaninchen und konnte mich nicht rühren. Gleich würde es bei mir sein…_

…_da wurde ich in letzter Sekunde zurückgerissen – und fand mich einmal mehr in Bodies Armen wieder._

_Ich schaute ihm in die Augen und was ich dort lesen konnte, brachte meine gesamte kleine Welt ins Wanken. Bodie sah mich mit einem so schmerzlichen Ausdruck in seinen Augen an, dass sich mein Herz zusammen zog. Hatte er Angst um mich gehabt? Unsere Blicke versanken ineinander und wir verstanden uns, ohne dass Worte nötig gewesen wären. _

_Ohne Zweifel – dies war ein Magic Moment gewesen – auch wenn er nur wenige Sekunden gedauert hatte. Ich hatte ja schon vermutet, dass sich hinter Bodies harter Schale ein weicher Kern versteckte und gerade eben hatte er mich einen Herzschlag lang dahinter schauen lassen._

„_Nicht dass das zur Gewohnheit wird, dass du mir ständig das Leben retten musst" versuchte ich etwas lahm zu scherzen. Doch Bodie war anscheinend ganz und gar nicht zum Lachen zumute. Wutentbrannt zog er mich hinter sich her wieder die Treppe hoch, ohne sich auch nur im geringsten um meinen lautstarken Protest zu kümmern. _

„_Nein, es wird nicht zur Gewohnheit, weil es verdammt noch mal das letzte Mal war, dass du dich als Zielscheibe präsentiert hast!" Mit diesen Worten warf er meinen Koffer auf das Bett: „Packe nur das Nötigste ein!" Ich stand sprachlos da und starrte ihn an, hielt es aber für besser, jetzt lieber nichts zu sagen._

„_Du kommst mit mir in eines unserer CI5-Verstecke. Und denk nicht mal dran zu widersprechen!" Selbst wenn er so wütend war wie jetzt, sah er total sexy aus. Schnell verbot ich mir diesen Gedanken. Standhaft bleiben…!_

_Während ich den Koffer mit meiner Kleidung füllte, zog Bodie sein Funkgerät aus der Innentasche seiner Lederjacke hervor. _

„_3.7 an Zentrale! Ich habe eine Zulassungsüberprüfung für das Kennzeichen PNO-580R. Gebt mir gleich Bescheid, wenn ihr was habt, over!"_

„_3.7? Einen PKW mit dieser Zulassungsnummer gibt es nicht. Zentrale over!"_

_In Gedanken sah ich die Szene noch einmal vor mir, wie das Auto in voller Fahrt auf mich zugesteuert war. Ich hatte nicht bewusst auf den Fahrer geachtet, doch plötzlich machte sich ein merkwürdiges Gefühl in mir breit. Eine Ahnung stieg in mir auf, aber das war doch unmöglich, oder? Konnte es Michael gewesen sein, hatte er mich etwa ausfindig gemacht? Dabei hatte ich doch wirklich versucht, sehr gut meine Spuren zu verwischen…_

Doyle saß schlecht gelaunt an seinem Schreibtisch und starrte auf Bodies leeren Stuhl. Bodie glänzte durch Abwesenheit und der ganze Aktenkram blieb mal wieder an ihm hängen…nicht das erste Mal! Er würde wohl mit ihm mal ein ernstes Wörtchen reden müssen. Doyle wurde vom Klingeln des Telefons aus seinen Überlegungen gerissen. Es war Cowley, der ihn sofort in sein Büro zitierte und so machte er sich unverzüglich auf den Weg zu ihm.

„Doyle, schließen Sie die Tür hinter sich." Als wenn er das nicht selber wüsste…Doyles Laune sank auf den Tiefstpunkt. Cowley stand am Fenster und studierte die Akte in seinen Händen.

„Bodie wird gleich mit der Zeugin von der gestrigen Geiselnahme hier sein. Heute früh wurde ein Anschlag auf sie verübt, der aber von ihm verhindert werden konnte. Deshalb wurde sie bis auf weiteres bei uns im Versteck 6 untergebracht." Doyle wurde inzwischen einiges klar, dort hatte sich Bodie also herumgetrieben, er war wohl mal wieder auf der Jagd…

In diesem Moment klopfte es an der Tür und die beiden traten ein. Ariane wandte sich an den Chef des CI5: „Mr. Cowley, ich möchte mich dafür bedanken, dass mir Ihre Organisation Schutz gewährt. Ich werde alles tun, um Sie bei der Identifizierung dieser Männer zu unterstützen."

„Danke, hoffentlich sind wir erfolgreich. Murphy wird Sie zu unserem Zentralcomputer begleiten. Bodie und Doyle, Sie beide möchte ich noch allein sprechen."

Ariane wurde an der Tür von Murphy in Empfang genommen und so blieben die beiden Agenten allein mit ihrem Vorgesetzten zurück.

„Wir haben den vierten Mann vom Dach identifiziert. Edward Smith, ein politisch engagierter Student mit Kontakten nach Europa. Für eine Festnahme hatte es bisher nicht gereicht. Fahrt in seine Wohnung und seht euch um. Jetzt gleich, hier habt ihr die Adresse."

Doyle wollte sich schon zur Tür drehen, doch Bodie blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. „Äh…Mr. Cowley, ich bitte darum den Personenschutz im Objekt 6 für die Zeugin selbst übernehmen zu dürfen."

Doyle zog erstaunt die Augenbrauen hoch. War Bodie liebeskrank? Den Alten um etwas zu bitten, das musste ihn einiges an Überwindung gekostet haben. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann dies das letzte Mal der Fall gewesen war. Falls Cowley überrascht war, ließ er es sich jedoch nicht anmerken.

„Bodie, Sie übernehmen die Spät- und Nachtschicht vor Ort. Und jetzt machen Sie beide, dass Sie hier endlich rauskommen und tun, was ich Ihnen gesagt habe.

Das ist ein Befehl!"

Die beiden machten sich schnell aus dem Staub, sprangen in Bodies Wagen und fuhren davon. Doyle konnte nicht mehr an sich halten: „Wirklich niedlich die Kleine…weißt du, ob sie einen Freund hat?" grinste er Bodie provozierend an.

„Zwei Worte – Finger weg!" Bodie hob warnend den Zeigefinger und grinste zurück.

„Das würde ich doch nie tun." Doyle lehnte sich lässig in seinen Sitz zurück, das war ja nicht zu fassen, es hatte seinen Freund und Partner scheinbar richtig erwischt. „Hörst du das auch?" Bemüht, ernst zu bleiben sah Doyle zu Bodie hinüber.

„Was denn? Ich höre nichts!"

„Klingt wie Hochzeitsglocken…bing bang…"

„Oh du, jetzt hör aber auf", verdrehte Bodie die Augen und knuffte seinen Kumpel gutmütig in die Seite.

Inzwischen waren die beiden an ihrem Ziel angekommen. Doyle öffnete innerhalb von Sekunden die Wohnungstür mit Hilfe einer Kreditkarte und vorsichtig traten sie ein. Gemeinsam sicherten sie die Wohnung und begannen damit, Schubladen und Schränke zu durchsuchen.

„Was suchen wir eigentlich?" Bodie schüttelte ratlos den Kopf.

„Wenn ich das wüsste…", zuckte Doyle mit den Schultern.

Bodie hatte sich mittlerweile einen ganzen Stapel Papiere vorgenommen und blätterte ihn systematisch durch. Er pfiff durch die Zähne. „Doyle? Komm schon!"

Doyle trat näher und sah auf die Karte, die Bodie soeben auf dem Tisch ausgebreitet hatte. „Eine Geländekarte von Osterley…mit dem Datum von übermorgen 20 Uhr gekennzeichnet. Was auch immer dann passieren wird, wir haben nur noch zwei Tage Zeit es zu verhindern.

„Das Gelände ist verdammt groß", Bodie warf Doyle einen sorgenvollen Blick zu. „Wir sollten schnellstens dem Alten Meldung machen und dann setze ich dich bei dir ab. Ich will zum Objekt 6 zurück."

_Mir schwirrte der Kopf… Ich hatte mir die letzten Stunden gemeinsam mit Murphy unendlich viele Fotos aus der Verbrecherkartei angesehen, doch leider ohne Ergebnis. Und trotzdem war es aufschlussreich gewesen, denn Murphy redete gern und hatte mir viel über seine Kollegen erzählt. Offenbar waren Bodie und ich uns noch ähnlicher als ich gedacht hatte. _

_Bodie war ein Einzelgänger genau wie ich und hatte Schwierigkeiten damit anderen Menschen sein Vertrauen zu schenken. Zu viele schlechte Erfahrungen, zu viele Enttäuschungen…Wenigstens hatte er in Doyle einen echten Partner und Freund gefunden, auf den er sich hundertprozentig verlassen konnte und der alles für ihn tun würde. Genauso wie auch andersherum._

_Murphy fuhr mich zurück zu meinem Versteck, einem etwas außerhalb gelegenen kleinen Häuschen mit einem hübsch angelegten Garten. Vorstadt-Idylle pur._

_Dave, ein Mitarbeiter des CI5, der für meine Sicherheit zuständig war, hatte indes im Wohnzimmer den Kamin angefacht und so setzte ich mich an das gemütlich prasselnde Feuer und starrte in die Flammen. Und ich ertappte mich dabei wie ich mir wünschte, dass Bodie hier an meiner Seite wäre. Wenn ich an ihn dachte, dann sah ich sein anziehendes Gesicht mit dem frechen Lächeln und seine wunderbaren Augen vor mir. _

_Diese tiefgründigen Augen – in denen man sich verlieren möchte…_

_Der Mann konnte einen schon ziemlich durcheinander bringen! _

_Ich verbannte die Gedanken an Bodie fast gewaltsam aus meinem Kopf und stattdessen musste ich an Michael denken. Und wenn er es wirklich in dem Auto gewesen war? Müsste ich es nicht dem CI5 mitteilen? Eigentlich spürte ich kein Bedürfnis, diesen für mich abgeschlossenen Teil meines Lebens vor anderen Menschen auszubreiten. Ich war unschlüssig und deshalb beschloss ich für mich, diese Entscheidung erst einmal zu vertagen. _

_Um mich abzulenken, sprang ich auf und inspizierte neugierig das Haus. Das Erdgeschoss war mit einem großen Wohnzimmer, Miniküche und Bad sowie einem kleinen Gästezimmer direkt neben dem Hintereingang ausgestattet. In der oberen Etage fand ich zwei nebeneinander liegende und durch eine Mitteltür verbundene Schlafzimmer sowie ein größeres Badezimmer vor. Im Wohnzimmer entdeckte ich im Sideboard eine reichlich bestückte Minibar, entschied mich aber nur für ein Glas Rotwein. Bier mochte ich nicht und Stärkeres wie Whisky vertrug ich nicht, zu schnell würde ich davon zu lustig werden und die Kontrolle über mich verlieren. Und das wollte ich hier auf keinen Fall riskieren!_

_Gelangweilt sah ich mich im Zimmer um und dabei blieb mein Blick am Telefon hängen. Sollte ich…? Mrs. Landsbury würde sich riesengroße Sorgen machen, wenn ich einfach vom Erdboden verschwinden und nichts von mir hören lassen würde. Allerdings Bodie würde mir wahrscheinlich den Hintern versohlen, wenn er es wüsste. Gut, er musste es ja nicht unbedingt erfahren…_

_Kurz entschlossen wählte ich Mrs. Landsburys Telefonnummer und vergewisserte mich, dass Dave mich nicht sehen und hören konnte. Wie vermutet war meine mütterliche Freundin schon sehr in Sorge gewesen und froh, meine Stimme zu hören. Ich gab ihr die Nummer, mit der mein Apparat gekennzeichnet war, schärfte ihr aber ein, dass diese nur im größten Notfall zu benutzen sei._

_Danach kuschelte ich mich auf dem Sofa unter der rotkarierten Decke ein und schaute ins Feuer, bis ich die Augen nicht mehr offen halten konnte…_

„_Hey!" Eine leise Männerstimme und eine sanfte Berührung am Arm holten mich aus meinen Träumen in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Langsam öffnete ich meine Augen, Bodie saß neben mir und lächelte mich an. „Na du Schlafmütze!" Überrascht stand ich auf: „Ich habe dich gar nicht kommen gehört."_

„_Ja, das wundert mich nicht, so laut, wie du geschnarcht hast!", grinste er mich frech an. _

„_Gar nicht wahr, hör' auf mich zu ärgern!" beschwerte ich mich und tat so, als wollte ich ihn entrüstet schlagen. _

„_Frieden – ich ergebe mich!" Lachend hob Bodie die Hände und ließ sich ohne Widerstand von mir in die Seite knuffen. Doch schließlich wurde es ihm zuviel und mit festem Griff zog er mich einfach in seine Arme. Aus dem Spiel wurde Ernst und wir wussten es beide…_

_Aber ich konnte nicht mehr gegen meine Gefühle für ihn ankämpfen und ich wollte es auch nicht mehr. Ich legte meine Arme um seinen Nacken und Bodie zog mich noch näher an sich heran. So standen wir eng umschlungen und genossen einfach nur diese Umarmung. Ich fühlte mich so sicher und geborgen bei ihm, dass ich mir wünschte, er würde mich nie wieder loslassen. Bodies Gesicht näherte sich dem Meinen, er küsste mich unendlich sanft und zärtlich und hatte so gar nichts mehr von dem groben, harten Kerl an sich, der er meist vorgab, zu sein. Bodies Kuss wurde fordernder und ich ließ mich darauf ein. Unsere Zungen spielten ein heißes Spiel miteinander und unsere Körper reagierten sofort darauf. In mir kribbelte es, als hätten sich Tausende Ameisen ein neues Heim gesucht und bei Bodie spürte ich deutlich seine Männlichkeit unter der eng anliegenden schwarzen Hose. Wir sollten einen Gang zurückschalten, sonst würden wir noch hier an Ort und Stelle übereinander herfallen und das womöglich vor den Augen von Dave – Nein danke! _

_Atemlos machte ich mich von Bodie los und trat einen Schritt zurück. Etwas Sicherheitsabstand wäre gut – dieser Mann war zu gefährlich, wenn man ihm zu nahe kam. Dann wäre es vorbei mit der Selbstbeherrschung…_

„_Trinkst du ein Glas Rotwein mit mir?" _

„_Na klar." Bodie zog seine Jacke aus und über seinem schwarzen Rollkragenpullover kam seine Waffe mit Holster zum Vorschein. _

„_Muss das sein?" deutete ich fragend darauf. Er überlegte zwei Sekunden, dann nahm er beides ab und legte es auf den Tisch. „Viel besser", lächelte ich und reichte ihm sein Glas Wein. Bodie erzählte mir, wie weit sie mit ihren Ermittlungen voran gekommen waren und dass er mit Doyle den morgigen Tag in Osterley verbringen würde. Das hieß für mich, wieder allein hier…_

_Ich sah aus dem Fenster, es fing bereits an zu dämmern und der Garten sah im Licht der untergehenden Sonne wunderschön aus. „Komm, lass uns im Garten etwas frische Luft schnappen!" Bodie sah wenig begeistert über meinen Vorschlag aus, doch er ließ es sich gefallen, als ich ihn einfach an die Hand nahm und nach draußen mit mir zog. Hand in Hand spazierten wir durch den Rosengarten und genossen jede Sekunde. Auf einer kleinen Bank, versteckt zwischen Rosenbüschen, ließen wir uns nieder._

„_Was hast du eigentlich gemacht, bevor du zum CI5 gekommen bist?" Bodies Gesicht, welches mich eben noch angestrahlt hatte, wurde augenblicklich ernst und verschloss sich. Abwehrend blickte er zu Boden: „Es gab eine Zeit in meinem Leben, auf die ich nicht stolz bin und die ich am liebsten vergessen würde. Aber so einfach ist das nicht."_

„_Bodie, bitte vertraue mir. Du kannst mir alles sagen, ich würde dich nie verurteilen." Unsicher schaute er mir in die Augen und ich sah darin die Selbstzweifel, die dieser Mann mit sich herumtrug und mit denen er sich so ungern auseinandersetzte._

„_Ich kämpfte als Söldner in Afrika, habe für Geld getötet und nicht nach dem Warum gefragt. Nach vier Jahren wechselte ich zu den Fallschirmjägern der SAS und wurde in Nordirland eingesetzt. Kämpfen - das war das Einzige, was ich konnte und in dem ich richtig gut war. Cowley holte mich dann vor drei Jahren zum CI5 und seitdem töte ich höchst offiziell für's Vaterland." _

_Bodie klang bitter und seine Augen wirkten, das erste Mal seit ich ihn kannte, wie erloschen und ohne Glanz. Er ließ den Kopf hängen. „Das hättest du wohl nicht gedacht, dass ich so ein Monster bin?"_

_Es tat mir weh, Bodie so am Boden zerstört zu sehen und ich hatte nur den einen Wunsch, ihn zu trösten. Kurz entschlossen setzte ich mich auf seinen Schoß, nahm sein Gesicht zwischen meine Hände und zwang ihn so, mich anzusehen. _

„_Hör zu, es ist mir egal was früher war. Ich weiß, dass du ein guter Mensch bist, ich fühle es einfach!" Ich schmiegte mich an ihn. „Ich würde dir mein Leben anvertrauen. Außerdem denk daran, wie viele Anschläge hast du beim CI5 schon verhindert, wie viele Leben gerettet? Ich spreche da aus eigener Erfahrung…_

_Jeden Tag setzt du dein Leben auf's Spiel für andere Menschen."_

„_Du bist süß…", Bodie strich mir mit einer liebevollen Geste über die Wange, doch abrupt hielt er inne und bedeutete mir still zu sein. „Hast du das auch gehört?", flüsterte er. Ich schüttelte den Kopf, denn ich hatte nichts Außergewöhnliches bemerkt. Doch Bodie hatte innerhalb von Sekunden vom relaxten Privatmann auf wachsamen Agenten umgeschaltet. „Hier schleicht jemand herum. Du gehst sofort zu Dave ins Haus. Komm schnell!" _

_Ohne meine Antwort abzuwarten zog er mich hinter sich her und schob mich durch die Terrassentür ins Haus zurück. Mein Blick fiel auf den Tisch. „Deine Pistole liegt noch hier!", wollte ich Bodie zurufen, doch zu spät, er war bereits verschwunden. Schnell rannte ich zum Gästezimmer, in dem sich Dave einquartiert hatte und klopfte: „Dave, bitte öffnen Sie schnell!" Er war sofort an der Tür. „Draußen schleicht jemand herum und Bodie versucht ihn zu erwischen, ohne seine Waffe! Können Sie ihm nicht helfen?" _

_Dave grinste mich freundlich an. „Das schafft Bodie allein, keine Sorge. Außerdem darf ich Sie nicht aus den Augen lassen, persönliche Order von meinem Kollegen. Und der kann ganz schön ungemütlich werden, wenn er will."_

Unterdessen checkte Bodie den Garten ab. Er hatte zweifelsfrei gehört, dass eine Person durch die Büsche geschlichen war. Sein Instinkt hatte ihn bislang noch nie im Stich gelassen und das musste in seinem Beruf auch so sein, sonst wäre er mit Sicherheit nicht mehr am Leben. Konzentriert suchte er die Umgebung mit den Augen ab und seinem Blick entging nichts.

Der Garten schien verlassen und doch…

Bodie schoss blitzschnell aus seiner Deckung und rannte um die Ecke in den vorher nicht einsehbaren Teil des Gärtchens. Und da sah er den Mann, wie der gerade dabei war das Grundstück über eine Mauer zu verlassen. Verdammt! Bodie sprintete so schnell er konnte hinterher, doch er hatte nur noch das Nachsehen, wie der andere auf einem Motorrad davonraste. Keine Chance!

Bodie lehnte sich gegen die Mauer, um sich einen Moment zu sammeln und seine Gedanken zu ordnen. War er etwa auf seinem Weg hierher verfolgt worden?

Ihm war nichts aufgefallen. Oder Murphy, als er Ariane zurückgebracht hatte?

Ariane – seine Gedanken wanderten zu ihr und sein Herz schlug schneller. Sie hatte ihn vorhin mit ihren Fragen nach seiner Vergangenheit eiskalt erwischt. Aber auch wenn er Angst vor ihrer Reaktion gehabt hatte, er war ihr die Wahrheit schuldig gewesen. Etwas passierte mit ihm und er wusste nicht genau, ob er damit umgehen konnte. Ariane berührte seine Seele auf eine Weise, wie noch keine Frau vor ihr. Und es hatte viele Frauen gegeben…

Ihm fiel ein, was seine Oma früher immer gesagt hatte:

Die wahre Liebe macht verletzlich. Er hatte immer nur darüber gelacht und nun…

Nein, er wollte nicht verletzlich sein. Und an Glück glaubte er sowieso nicht, nichts war von Dauer und überhaupt…Schluss jetzt! Er hatte sich auf seinen Job zu konzentrieren und keine Zeit für Gefühlsduseleien…

Als Bodie wieder zurück ins Haus kam, wurde er bereits sehnsüchtig von Ariane erwartet. „Ich habe mir Sorgen um dich gemacht!"

„Der Kerl ist mir entwischt! Dave, du übernimmst heute Nacht den Hintereingang, ich kümmere mich um die obere Etage".

„Bodie, wir müssen reden", Ariane sah ihn abwartend an und er folgte ihr ins Wohnzimmer. „Ich muss dir etwas aus meiner Vergangenheit erzählen. Es gab einen Grund dafür, dass ich aus Deutschland fortgegangen bin. Eigentlich war es eher eine Flucht…Ich hatte eine jahrelange Beziehung mit einem Mann, von dem ich mich aber vor etwa einem Jahr trennte. Er kam damit nicht zurecht und fing an mich zu beobachten, zu überwachen und zu verfolgen. Auch ein Gerichtsurteil konnte ihn nicht davon abhalten. Es wurde immer schlimmer nach dem Motto „Wenn ich dich nicht haben kann, dann keiner". Er kam in die Psychiatrie, ich brach alle Brücken hinter mir ab und ging nach London. Ich erzähle dir das deshalb, weil ich glaube, dass er es war, der mich vor meinem Haus überfahren wollte."

Bodie sah sie mit einem ungläubigen Blick an. „Und das erzählst du mir erst jetzt? Ich glaube es nicht!"

„Ich weiß, es tut mir Leid. Bitte sei mir nicht böse", bat sie ihn und rückte ein Stück näher an ihn heran.

„Was ist das für ein Psychopath, der Frauen auflauert?"

„Er ist ganz einfach krank", zuckte Ariane mitfühlend mit den Schultern.

„Krank? Wenn ich den kriege, dann ist er erst mal richtig krank!" Bodie ballte die Fäuste und seine Empfindungen spiegelten sich deutlich auf seinem Gesicht wider.

„Nein, sag so etwas nicht. Dieser Mann hat mir sehr viel bedeutet, er war alles für mich. Er ist kein böser Mensch sondern lebt nur in seiner eigenen verzerrten kleinen Welt."

In Bodie machte sich ein brennendes Gefühl von Eifersucht breit. Warum verteidigte sie diesen Typen auch noch? Es gab keine Entschuldigung für ein solches Verhalten. „Warum bist du nicht eher damit herausgerückt? Hast du kein Vertrauen zu mir?" Bestürzt sah er ihr ins Gesicht.

„Doch, natürlich habe ich Vertrauen zu dir. Und ich weiß, dass es ein Fehler war.

Bitte…lass uns wieder Freunde sein", bei diesen Worten küsste sie sie ihn sanft am Hals und arbeitete sich nach oben Richtung Mund vor. Seine Haut kribbelte, als er ihren Atem an seinem Ohr fühlte. Bodies Widerstand schmolz zusehends dahin. Ein Mann ist schließlich auch nur ein Mann…

Sein Puls schnellte hoch und er hätte sich in diesem Moment nicht vom Fleck bewegen können, selbst wenn er es gewollt hätte. Arianes Hand schlüpfte unter sein Oberteil und spürte warme, muskulöse Haut. Sie strich zart über seine makellose Brust und wie ein Windhauch über seine Brustwarzen.

Bodie überlief ein erregter Schauer. Er stöhnte leise auf und hielt ihre Hand fest: „Sweetheart, wenn du weiter so machst, kann ich für nichts garantieren. Dann nehme ich dich über meine Schulter und verschwinde mit dir oben im Schlafzimmer."

Ariane grinste ihm ins Gesicht. „Apropos Schlafzimmer…wie ist die geplante Aufteilung?"

„Dave hat unten das kleine Zimmer, du nimmst eines der Schlafzimmer und ich als dein persönlicher Schatten das daneben. Oder soll Dave oben…?" Der blitzende Schalk in Bodies Augen war nicht zu übersehen.

„Untersteh' dich!" Lachend warf sie ihm ein Sofakissen an den Kopf, welches augenblicklich zurückgeflogen kam.

Dies war Bodie mit all seinen Facetten – auf der einen Seite der tiefgründige geheimnisvolle Mann mit dieser charismatischen Ausstrahlung – oder auch der unbekümmerte, immer zu Scherzen aufgelegte Sonnyboy…sie liebte alles an ihm.

Bodie nahm Arianes Hände in seine und sah sie eindringlich an.

„Hör zu, nur um etwas klarzustellen...Es gibt nichts, was ich mir mehr wünsche als mit dir...äh...du weißt schon...also...gemeinsam die Nacht zu verbringen. Aber ich bin im Dienst und mein Job ist es dich zu beschützen. Doch wenn ich in deinem Bett liegen würde, dann wäre ich vermutlich viel zu sehr abgelenkt."

Er grinste schief. „Es fällt mir auch verdammt schwer, aber ich bin verantwortlich für deine Sicherheit. Das verstehst du doch, oder? Ich kann einfach nicht riskieren, dass dir was passiert, weil ich dich...du mir wahnsinnig wichtig bist."

Bodie hielt inne und Ariane strich ihm liebevoll durch das Haar.

„Natürlich, wir sind doch zwei erwachsene Menschen. Es kann nicht so schwer sein einen kühlen Kopf zu bewahren. Oder doch? Sicher war sie sich nicht...

Bodie zuckte zusammen und war wieder hellwach. Was war das für ein Geräusch gewesen? War er eingenickt? Er schaute sich um, alles war genauso wie vorher. Er saß noch immer im Sessel in seinem Schlafzimmer, der dunkle Raum in silbernes Mondlicht getaucht, so dass er die Silhouetten der Möbel wahrnehmen konnte. Alles schien ruhig zu sein. Die Verbindungstür zu Arianes Zimmer stand offen wie zuvor und er konnte ihre gleichmäßigen Atemzüge hören. Hoffentlich träumte sie wenigstens von ihm. Mann, war ihm das schwer gefallen, als er sie gestern Abend allein ins Bett gehen lassen musste. Wie gern hätte er stattdessen...

Bodie ärgerte sich über sich selbst, weil er seine Gedanken nicht unter Kontrolle hatte. Immer wieder schweiften sie ab und gaukelten ihm Ariane und sich in eindeutigen Situationen vor. Leise stand er auf und streckte seine verkrampften Gliedmaßen. Gemütlich ist anders...

Von nebenan drangen leise Geräusche an Bodies Ohren, es klang wie ein unterdrücktes Schluchzen. Darauf achtend, im Halbdunkel nicht irgendwo gegen zu laufen, betrat er das angrenzende Zimmer und spähte auf das Bett, in dem Ariane schlief. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie einen Alptraum, denn sie schlief unruhig und die Tränen liefen ihr das Gesicht hinunter.

„Nein, nein!", wisperte sie und warf sich hin und her. Bodie war sogleich an ihrer Seite. „Psst...alles in Ordnung. Du hast nur schlecht geträumt."

Ariane klammerte sich an seinen Arm und flüsterte mit tränenerstickter Stimme: „Malloy...er jagte mich durch den Wald...und dann hatte er mich...

...er sperrte mich ein...da war ein Haus aus rotem Backstein mit einem silbernen Dach...vielleicht eine Kirche..."

Bodie setzte sich zu ihr auf das Bett und versuchte sie zu beruhigen:

„Habe keine Angst, es war nur ein Traum. Ich bin bei dir, Babe."

„Es war so schrecklich...bitte bleibe bei mir...nur für eine Weile."

Ihre zarte Gestalt sah so verloren in diesem großen Bett aus, Bodie konnte einfach nicht „Nein" sagen.

Er zog seine Schuhe aus und legte sich mit Hose und T-Shirt zu ihr unter die Decke. Sofort rutschte sie an ihn heran und er legte seinen Arm um sie.

Ariane nickte wieder ein und Bodie verfluchte sich. Nun war genau das eingetreten, was er hatte unbedingt vermeiden wollen...

Im Schlaf suchte Ariane nach einem bequemen Kissen und fand es auf Bodies Brust. Eine ungehorsame Haarsträhne kitzelte ihn am Hals, doch er wagte kaum sich zu rühren, um sie nicht wieder aufzuwecken. Obwohl er sich ermahnte die Augen bei sich zu lassen, konnte sein Blick dem kleinen schlanken Körper, der sich so warm an ihn kuschelte, einfach nicht widerstehen. Sie hatte ein Bein über seinen Oberschenkel geschlungen und er spürte ihre Brüste durch ihr Nachthemd auf seinem Bauch. Als sich die Wärme in seinen Lenden zu stauen begann, blickte er rasch und ärgerlich weg. An dieser Folter war er selbst schuld... das würde für ihn eine lange Nacht werden...und morgen früh wäre als erstes eine eiskalte Dusche angesagt, soviel stand fest...

Es klingelte an der Wohnungstür und Doyle schaute unwillkürlich auf die Uhr. Bodie war zu früh dran? Das war allerdings bisher noch nie passiert.

Verwundert öffnete er ihm die Tür.

„Moin, Sunshine, hast du einen Tee für mich?" Bodie schlich an Doyle vorbei in die Küche und Doyle bekam vor Staunen fast den Mund nicht mehr zu.

„Wie siehst du denn aus, mein Junge? War die letzte Nacht so hart?"

Völlig übernächtigt, unrasiert und mit verquollenen Augen sah Bodie seinen Freund und Partner an.

„Frag nicht! Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie hart..." (Wortspiel ;o)

Und dann erzählte er ihm in kurzen Worten, warum und unter welchen Umständen er letzte Nacht kein Auge zugetan hatte. Doyle ließ sich rückwärts auf den Küchenstuhlfallen und konnte nicht mehr an sich halten.

Er konnte nicht anders als laut loszulachen und sich dabei auf die Oberschenkel zu schlagen. Die Vorstellung war einfach zu köstlich, wie Bodie da unter der Kleinen lag und dabei in seinen eigenen Säften schmorte...

„Ich freue mich, dass mein Elend dich erheitern konnte...aber würdest du mir jetzt BITTE einen Tee machen?"

„Klar mein Freund, den hast du auch dringend nötig." Doyle sprang auf und nahm den Wasserkessel zur Hand. „Weißt du, wie du aussiehst? So kannst du Cowley nicht unter die Augen treten."

„Danke Mate, für deine aufmunternden Worte!"

Doyle drückte Bodie seinen Rasierer in die Hand. „Hier, rasiere dich erst mal, in der Zwischenzeit wird dein Tee fertig sein. Ich kann dir auch schnell noch ein Rührei machen, wenn du willst."

„Ach, du bist wie ein Bruder zu mir", seufzte Bodie und grinste Doyle treuherzig an. Dann verschwand er im Badezimmer und Doyle goss immer noch grinsend den Tee auf.

Eine Stunde später waren die beiden in Bodies Wagen in Richtung Osterley unterwegs. Doyle schaute auf die ausgebreitete Karte auf seinem Schoß. Er schüttelte nachdenklich den Kopf. „Das Gelände ist riesig. Wie wollen wir vorgehen?" Bodie warf einen kurzen Blick auf die Karte und konzentrierte sich dann wieder auf die Straße vor ihm. „Es bleibt uns nichts anderes übrig, als systematisch die Landhäuser abzuklappern."

„Du kennst die Typen ja, vielleicht haben wir Glück."

„Ich habe sie aber nur mit Masken gesehen", gab Bodie zu bedenken. „Übrigens hatten wir gestern noch ungebetenen Besuch im Quartier 6", setzte er hinzu.

„Und?"

„Der Kerl ist mir entwischt."

Doyle sah ihn ungläubig von der Seite an. „Seit wann entwischt dir jemand? Ist wohl wieder mal ein Spezialtraining mit Macklin fällig?"

„Aber nur mit dir zusammen, Goldlöckchen!"

Die nächsten Stunden bis zum Einbruch der Dunkelheit verbrachten Bodie und Doyle damit, die weitläufig auseinander liegenden Gehöfte anzufahren und zu kontrollieren. Nun waren sie auf dem Rückweg und Bodie fuhr wieder mal viel zu schnell.

„Hey, geht das auch langsamer oder willst du uns umbringen?" Doyle sah Bodie mit gespielt strengem Blick an.

„Ach, ich wollte bloß mal die Reifen testen", grinste dieser zurück. „Nein, im Ernst, ich hasse dieses Klinkenputzen. Den ganzen Tag vertan für Nichts und wir haben nicht mal die Hälfte des Geländes geschafft."

„Ja, das wird bis morgen Abend 20 Uhr richtig eng", Doyle nickte bestätigend.

„Lass uns noch in unseren Lieblingspub was trinken gehen, das haben wir uns heute verdient", setzte er noch hinzu.

„Also, eigentlich..."

„...eigentlich zieht es dich zurück zu deiner Kleinen...ja...ja...Was ist nur aus dir geworden, mein Freund? Also, ich würde mich auch als Trauzeuge zur Verfügung stellen", grinste Doyle über das ganze Gesicht. Bodie sagte darauf kein Wort, er verdrehte nur die Augen und grinste ebenso breit zurück.

_Ich hörte ein Auto vorfahren und schaute neugierig aus dem Fenster, konnte jedoch in der Dunkelheit nichts erkennen. Hoffentlich würde es Bodie sein, er hatte mir schon den ganzen Tag im Kopf herumgespukt. Als ich heute morgen aufwachte, war er bereits fort gewesen. Ich konnte mich noch dunkel daran erinnern, dass ich in der Nacht einen Alptraum gehabt hatte und Bodie daraufhin bei mir geblieben war. Offenbar hatte ich danach mit ihm in einem Bett gelegen. Ganz toll gemacht, schalt ich mich selbst, da war ich zusammen mit diesem heißen Mann in einem Bett gewesen und konnte mich an nichts erinnern..._

_Bodie kam durch die Tür und sah ziemlich fertig aus. „Hey!" Wir umarmten und küssten uns innig zur Begrüßung. „Du siehst ganz schön abgekämpft aus. War es ein harter Tag?"_

„_Vor allem ein erfolgloser Tag. Und ich leide etwas unter Schlafmangel. Außerdem habe ich einen Riesenhunger!"_

„_Dagegen habe ich was, komm mit!" Eifrig zog ich Bodie mit mir die Treppe hoch, öffnete die Tür zu meinem Zimmer und trat mit ihm ein. Er sah erstaunt auf den für zwei gedeckten Tisch. Da der Kühlschrank reichlich gefüllt war und ich hier unter chronischer Langeweile litt, hatte ich ein Abendessen gekocht. Dave hatte schon gegessen, doch ich wollte dies mit Bodie gemeinsam tun._

_Erwartungsvoll sah ich ihn an. „Und, was sagst du?"_

„_Ich bin begeistert! Komm, lass uns essen, ich habe einen Bärenhunger." Und den hatte er tatsächlich, denn innerhalb kürzester Zeit war rein gar nichts mehr übrig. Ich setzte mich auf Bodies Schoß und legte meine Arme um seinen Hals. Können wir auch mal etwas unternehmen, Pub oder Tanzen gehen? Es ist so öde hier den ganzen Tag."_

„_Das geht nicht und das weißt du, Babe." Bodies Lippen berührten die Meinen und sofort reagierte mein Körper darauf. Seine Hand schob sich unter meine Bluse und er streichelte mir sanft über den Rücken. _

_Ich tat es ihm gleich und spürte unter meinen Handflächen seine harten Muskeln. Ein heißes Gefühl breitete sich in meinem Bauchraum aus. Ich schluckte schwer. Dieser Mann hatte einfach eine unglaubliche Wirkung auf mich. _

_Bodie raunte mir ins Ohr: „Ich kann nicht mehr die Finger von dir lassen. Wir haben lang genug das Katz und Maus Spiel gespielt." Als Antwort zog ich ihn noch fester an mich und sah ihm tief in seine Augen. Ich konnte es kaum erwarten und mein Herz sehnte sich danach, dass dieser Mann endlich mir gehörte._

_Doch plötzlich wurde dieser bittersüße, vertrauliche Moment zwischen uns durch ein Geräusch aus der unteren Etage gestört. Es hörte sich an wie klirrendes Glas..._

_Bodie war sofort auf den Beinen. „Der liebe Gott hat anscheinend etwas gegen uns...", in gespielter Verzweiflung raufte er sich die Haare. _

„_Du bleibst hier im Zimmer!" Er warf mir noch eine Kusshand zu, bevor er aus der Tür stürmte. Mit pochendem Herzen blieb ich allein zurück. _

Bodie hatte sich die Treppe hinunter geschlichen und postierte sich neben der Tür zum Wohnzimmer. Mit gehobener Waffe trat er sie auf und sprang hinein in der Annahme hier auf die Eindringlinge zu treffen. Doch stattdessen sah er mitten im Zimmer einen Mann auf dem Boden liegen, einen ziemlich toten Mann, so wie es schien. Bodie steckte seine Pistole weg und drehte ihn auf den Rücken. Da war nichts mehr zu machen. Der Oberkörper war voller Blut, verursacht durch zwei Stichverletzungen. Das mutmaßliche Tatwerkzeug, ein Messer, lag neben dem Opfer und Bodie nahm es nachdenklich auf. Was war hier passiert und warum? Von Dave war weit und breit nichts zu sehen, hatte er das getan? Vielleicht in Notwehr?

Bodie schloss dem Mann die Augen und dabei bemerkte er erst jetzt, dass seine Hände voller Blut waren. Und auch das Messer hielt er noch immer in seiner Hand. Plötzlich stellten sich seine Nackenhaare auf und sein Instinkt sagte ihm, dass er beobachtet wurde.

Blitzschnell sprang er auf und drehte sich zur Tür, bereit zu reagieren. Doch was er sah, darauf war er nicht gefasst gewesen. Im Türrahmen stand Ariane und der Blick, mit dem sie ihn anschaute, ließ ihn innerlich zusammen zucken und brannte sich tief in seine Seele ein. Fassungslosigkeit und ungläubiges Entsetzen konnte er darin lesen sowie einen solch schmerzlichen Ausdruck, dass er sie nur betroffen anstarren konnte.

„Michael! Sag, dass er nicht tot ist!"

Ariane ließ sich neben dem Toten nieder und strich ihm liebevoll über die Wange; eine Geste, die Bodie schmerzlich berührte.

Doch das war nichts gegen ihre folgenden Worte, auf die er nicht vorbereitet war und ihn so mit voller Wucht trafen.

„Wie konntest du nur? Er war doch harmlos! Ich habe ihn geliebt..."

Anklagend sah sie ihn an und auf das Messer in seiner Hand.

Moment, sie dachte...? Bodie weigerte sich zu glauben, was er da soeben gehört hatte. Sie dachte tatsächlich, er hätte ihren Ex-Freund vorsätzlich getötet, womöglich noch aus Eifersucht? Das traute sie ihm also zu...

Sein Kopf dröhnte und alles tat ihm weh. Trotzdem nahm er sich zusammen und versuchte den Schmerz zu vertuschen, den er fühlte.

„Du hälst ihn für harmlos? Er hat versucht, dich zu überfahren, das kann nicht dein Ernst sein! Es gibt nur eine Erklärung dafür. Du liebst ihn immer noch..."

Bodie drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und floh aus dem Zimmer, damit sie nicht sehen konnte, wie betroffen und verletzt er war. Er spürte, wie ihm Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Vielen Dank, sie hatte ein Weichei aus ihm gemacht!

Nun war genau das eingetreten, wovor er sich schon immer gefürchtet hatte: Er liebte diese Frau mit seinem ganzen Herzen und nur deshalb konnte sie ihm jetzt so wehtun. Er hatte sie an sich heran und in sein Herz gelassen und nun musste er eben mit den Konsequenzen leben. Bei der Arbeit keine persönlichenGefühle, das war bisher immer seine Maxime gewesen. Selbst schuld, warum hatte er sich nicht weiterhin daran gehalten?

Bodie wischte die Gedanken beiseite und versuchte sich innerlich neu zu ordnen. Er war verdammt noch mal ein Profi und hatte hier einen Job zu erledigen. Auf dem Weg in den Garten traf er auf Dave, der sichtlich außer Atem war.

„Bodie, zwei Männer, aber ich war zu spät, sie sind mir entkommen, Bullshit!"

„Hast du ihre Gesichter gesehen?"

„Nein, zu dunkel und zu weit weg. Ich hörte den Tumult und als ich ins Zimmer kam, lag der Kerl schon auf dem Boden und die beiden anderen sah ich nur noch von hinten, wie sie aus dem Fenster türmten."

„Dave, kümmere dich um Ariane, bringe sie nach oben und bleibe bei ihr. Sei nett zu ihr...der Tote ist ihr Ex-Freund. Ich mache Cowley Meldung und veranlasse alles Weitere."

Dave nickte knapp und verschwand. Bodie griff zu seinem Funkgerät und verständigte seinen Vorgesetzten und die Spurensicherung.

_Ich starrte vor mich hin und versuchte immer noch zu begreifen, was in den letzten Stunden hier geschehen war._

_Michael – wie er dort gelegen hatte – diesen Anblick würde ich wohl niemals mehr vergessen. Ich fühlte eine schwere Trauer in mir, schließlich hatte ich früher mal sehr viel für diesen Mann empfunden._

_Und Bodie – bei dem Gedanken an ihn schossen mir wieder die Tränen in die Augen. Es war unverzeihlich, was ich getan hatte. Ich hatte ihn einfach beschuldigt, ohne die genaueren Zusammenhänge zu kennen. Dave hatte mich im Nachhinein über den wahren Sachverhalt aufgeklärt. _

_Aber wie Bodie da so stand, blutverschmiert und mit dem Messer in der Hand, da hatte ich unter Schock einfach aus dem Bauch heraus reagiert. Würde er mir das verzeihen können? Ich wusste es nicht._

_Ich erinnerte mich an seinen Gesichtsausdruck, als er verstand, was ich von ihm dachte...Dieser schmerzliche Ausdruck und die Betroffenheit in seinen Augen..._

_Ich hatte ihn zutiefst verletzt._

_Ich musste unbedingt mit Bodie sprechen, doch bisher war es nicht möglich gewesen. Ich hatte die letzten zwei Stunden in Begleitung von Dave in meinem Zimmer verbracht. Unten hatte geschäftiges Treiben geherrscht und durch das Fenster konnte ich beobachten, wie Michaels Leiche schließlich abtransportiert wurde._

_Im Haus war es ruhig geworden, von Bodie aber war nichts zu hören oder zu sehen._

„_Dave, ich komme jetzt allein klar. Vielen Dank für Ihren Beistand und eine Gute Nacht für Sie!"_

_Ich blickte ihm hinterher, bis er nicht mehr zu sehen war und klopfte dann an Bodies Zimmertür. Da ich keine Antwort erhielt, öffnete ich sie leise und trat ein. Da sah ich ihn. Er stand am Fenster und starrte in die Dunkelheit._

„_Bodie?"_

„_Was willst du?" Seine Stimme klang kalt und abweisend._

„_Bitte, ich möchte mich bei dir entschuldigen."_

„_Das ist nicht nötig. Geh einfach."_

„_Nein, ich kann nicht. Ich muss dir erklären..."_

„_Du musst mir gar nichts erklären. Es war deutlich genug, was du von mir hälst."_

_Der bittere Unterton in seiner Stimme traf mich mitten ins Herz. Ich trat hinter ihn, legte meine Arme um seine Taille und schmiegte mich von hinten an ihn. Sofort spürte ich, wie sich sein Körper abwehrend versteifte._

„_Verzeih mir bitte, dass ich mich so aufgeführt habe. Verzeih mir bitte, was ich zu dir gesagt habe. Und ich schwöre dir, ich hatte und habe wirklich keine Gefühle mehr für Michael, denn mein Herz ist ganz bei dir. Lass es mich dir beweisen, dass ich nur dich liebe und will..."_

_Bodie schaute noch immer regungslos aus dem Fenster, doch in seinem Inneren tobte ein Kampf, das war an den Bewegungen seines Kiefers und an der unruhigen Unentschlossenheit in seinen Augen abzulesen. _

„_Bodie..." _

_Der flehende Ton brachte ihn schließlich dazu sich langsam umzudrehen und mir in die Augen zu sehen. Bodie musste daran denken, was er einmal gesagt hatte: „Jeder hat irgendwo einen wunden Punkt." Ja, und sein wunder Punkt war sie. _

_Sein Verstand warnte ihn, doch sein Herz wollte nicht darauf hören und die Leidenschaft ließ sich nichts befehlen..._

_Unsere Blicke saugten sich wie hypnotisiert aneinander fest und keiner von uns sagte ein Wort. Aufreizend langsam begann ich Knopf für Knopf meiner weißen Bluse zu öffnen und ließ sie einfach von den Schultern gleiten und auf den Boden fallen. Bodies Blick strich zart über meine Schultern bis zu meinem schwarzen BH und endete bei meinem Bauchnabel. Ich schob seinen hellbraunen Rollkragenpullover hoch bis zur Brust und bedeutete ihm seine Arme zu heben, so dass ich ihn über seinen Kopf ziehen konnte. Nun stand er mit nacktem Oberkörper vor mir und ich musste erst einmal tief durchatmen, denn es verschlug mir fast den Atem. Seine breiten Schultern und die schmale Taille harmonierten perfekt mit seiner muskulösen Brust und dem flachen Bauch. Er sah einfach nur heiß aus und ich konnte es kaum abwarten, mehr zu sehen zu bekommen. _

_Mit den Fingerspitzen begann ich ganz leicht über Bodies Brust zu streichen, umkreiste seine Brustwarzen und fuhr die Haarlinie in der Mitte seines Bauches nach, bis ich unter seinem Nabel an der Hose endete. Mir schoss die Röte in die Wangen bei dem Gedanken, wie er wohl darunter aussehen würde. _

_Meine Streicheleinheit war nicht ohne Wirkung geblieben. Bodie atmete schwerer als zuvor und seine Augen waren vor Erregung noch dunkler als sonst. Endlich zog er mich fest an sich und begann mich leidenschaftlich auf den Hals und meine Schultern zu küssen. Seine Lippen öffneten sich und strichen liebevoll über die Meinen, und auch ich teilte meine Lippen, weil ich eher hätte zum Mond fliegen können, als mich vor ihm zu verschließen. Er saugte an meiner Unterlippe und unsere Zungenspitzen berührten sich. Dabei wurde mir ganz schwindlig, und ich schlang die Arme um seine Hüften und krallte meine Hände sanft in seinen Po. Bodie stöhnte an meinem Mund. „Oh mein Gott, ich will dich." _

_Und dann stieß er seine Zunge in mich hinein. Unser Kuss wurde heiß und wild. Zügellos. Ich spürte seine harte Männlichkeit an mich gepresst und Hitze schoss wie glühende Blitze durch meinen Körper. Zwischen uns sprühten die Funken, eine elektrische Hochspannung, die es galt, gemeinsam zur Entladung zu bringen. Und das würden wir heute Abend tun, denn ein weiteres Mal würde ich ihn nicht einfach so gehen lassen, soviel stand fest._

_Bodie hob mich mit Leichtigkeit hoch und ließ sich mit mir auf sein Bett fallen. Wir zogen uns gegenseitig unsere übrigen Sachen aus, so dass wir nun endlich ganz nackt nebeneinander lagen. Mein Blick wanderte von seinen Waden über die muskulösen Oberschenkel zu seinen schmalen Hüften und blieb schließlich bei seinem pochenden aufgerichteten Geschlecht hängen. _

_Oh...er war einfach herrlich. Ich ließ meine neugierigen Fingerspitzen über jeden Zentimeter hinweg gleiten und streichelte ihn überall. Ein heiseres Stöhnen entrang sich seiner Kehle._

„_Babe, das geht im Moment etwas über meine Kräfte..." Mein Blick flog zu seinem Gesicht. Es war verzerrt, als ob er Schmerzen hätte. _

„_Habe ich dir wehgetan?", scheinheilig grinste ich ihn an. _

„_Du, Na warte..." Schneller als ich bis Drei hätte zählen können, fand ich mich plötzlich auf dem Rücken liegend wieder und Bodie über mir. Nun war er es, der mir süße Qualen bescherte. _

_Er beugte sich über mich und mit ganzer Hingabe küsste er meine Brüste und streichelte die Spitzen mit seiner Zunge. Diese reagierten sofort darauf, indem sie hart wurden und sich aufrichteten. Erfüllt von Sehnsucht und brennendem Verlangen krallten sich meine Finger wie von selbst in sein zerzaustes dunkles Haar und zogen seinen Kopf näher an meinen Busen. Wo sein Mund meine Haut berührte, schien ich in Flammen zu stehen. Schauer überliefen mich von Kopf bis Fuß, bis mir die Knie weich wurden und ich mich vollkommen machtlos fühlte. Nie war ich erregter gewesen und ich wünschte mir, dass er mich mit all seiner Kraft und Leidenschaft lieben möge. Er brauchte mich. Ich wollte, dass er mich brauchte. Ich hatte ihm so viel zu geben. Mein Gott, ich liebte diesen Mann von ganzem Herzen. _

_Ich war überwältigt, als er mich vollständig und mit drängender Zärtlichkeit in Besitz nahm und perfekt ausfüllte. Mit einem leisen Stöhnen begann er, seine Hüften vor und zurück zu bewegen. Ich kam ihm entgegen, und er drang noch mehr ein und berührte mein Innerstes. Jede unserer rhythmischen Bewegungen brachte uns näher zu dem Licht, das am Ende eines dunklen Tunnels auf uns wartete. Das Licht explodierte grell um uns herum und verzehrte uns. Ich bäumte mich wild auf und überließ mich einem alles mitreißenden Höhepunkt. Bodie stieß ein langes, lustvolles Stöhnen aus. Sein ganzer Körper spannte sich an. Dann kam er und kam und kam, brennend und wild, bis er völlig leer war. Dies war nicht nur eine Vereinigung der Körper gewesen, sondern zwei Seelen waren in diesem unglaublichen Moment miteinander verschmolzen und zu einer Seele vereint worden..._

_Langsam kam ich am nächsten Morgen zu mir und öffnete blinzelnd meine Augen. Etwas kitzelte an meiner Nase. Mein Blick fiel auf Bodie, der noch völlig tief und entspannt neben mir schlief. Sein Kopf lag ganz dicht bei meinem und sein Haar war es, das mich gekitzelt hatte. Ich betrachtete ihn und dachte an letzte Nacht, die etwas Besonderes gewesen war. Bodie war nun wirklich nicht mein erster Mann gewesen, aber diese Erfahrung mit ihm konnte man als außergewöhnlich bezeichnen. Und ich fühlte, dass es ihm wohl genauso ergangen war. _

_Ich kuschelte mich näher an ihn heran und strich ihm sanft über seinen nackten Rücken, um ihn zu wecken. Langsam wurde er wach, ohne jedoch auch nur ein Auge zu öffnen, murmelte er: „Das ist hinterhältig...ich muss dich leider verhaften und in persönlichen Gewahrsam nehmen...hier in meinem Bett..." _

„_Schatz, sonst gern...aber ich fürchte, wir haben dafür jetzt keine Zeit..."_

„_Müssen wir schon aufstehen? Wie spät ist es denn?" Langsam gingen seine Augen doch auf. Ich angelte nach seiner Armbanduhr auf dem Nachttisch._

„_7.42 Uhr." _

„_Was?" Bodie fuhr wie von einer Tarantel gestochen hoch und saß aufrecht im Bett. „Ich bin doch um 8.00 Uhr mit einem Informanten verabredet, hatte ich dir ja gestern Abend erzählt." Er sprang aus dem Bett und zog sich _

_in Windeseile an._

„_Sorry Babe, aber das wird heute ein langer Tag. Nach dem Treffen muss ich den ganzen Tag mit Doyle wieder nach Osterley die Nadel im Heuhaufen suchen. Kann also spät werden."_

_Das Telefon klingelte und Bodie nahm ab. Er sagte nichts sondern hörte nur zu, und ich sah, dass sein Blick sich mehr und mehr verfinsterte. Er hielt mir den Hörer hin. „Für dich!" _

_Nur zögernd nahm ich ihn entgegen, denn ich hatte bereits ein ungutes Gefühl, wenn ich mir Bodie so anschaute. Es war Mrs. Landsbury, die mir unbedingt berichten wollte, dass mich mehrere Männer gesucht hatten und nachdem die nette alte Dame sie zum Tee hereingebeten hatte, die Notiz mit meiner Telefonnummer verschwunden war. Da sie ein großartiges Gedächtnis besaß, hatte sie die Nummer aus der Erinnerung gewählt. Nun machte sie sich große Vorwürfe und wollte mich vorsichtshalber warnen. _

_Ich beruhigte sie und sagte ihr, dass ich sicher bald wieder bei ihr sein würde. Dann legte ich auf und wartete auf das Unvermeidliche..._

_Bodies düsterer Blick schien mich wie ein tödlicher Pfeil zu durchbohren. „Verdammt, du hörst nie auf das, was ich sage! Personenschutz – wofür denn, bleibe auf deinem Zimmer – warum denn, und jetzt hast du auch noch die geheime Telefonnummer weitergegeben und dich damit auf dem Silbertablett serviert. Du machst einfach nie, was du sollst!" _

_Unglaublich wütend funkelte er mich an. „Darüber reden wir heute Abend noch, ich muss los!" Ohne ein Wort des Abschieds stürmte er aus dem Haus und raste mit seinem Wagen davon._

„_Bodie, warte!" Ich war ihm bis vor das Haus nachgelaufen, konnte jedoch nur noch den Rücklichtern hinterher sehen._

_Ich seufzte. Bodie hatte ja Recht mit dem, was er gesagt hatte. Ich war es bisher immer gewohnt gewesen meine eigenen Entscheidungen zu treffen und konnte mich schlecht anderen unterordnen. Und er tat ja wirklich alles, um mich zu beschützen und für meine Sicherheit zu sorgen. Ich wollte mich nicht mit ihm streiten sondern mich bei ihm entschuldigen – wieder einmal. Und ich wollte das jetzt tun und nicht heute Abend oder irgendwann. Deshalb entschied ich für mich, dass ich Bodie einfach zum Pub folgen würde. Er hatte mir ja erzählt, wo sich dieser befand, keine zehn Minuten Autofahrt von hier entfernt. Ich wusste, dass in der Garage ein einsatzbereiter Ersatzwagen des CI5 stand, den würde ich mir eben kurz ausleihen. _

_Sicher würde Bodie überrascht sein mich dort zu sehen und möglicherweise im ersten Moment nicht sehr erfreut, dass ich allein mit dem Auto unterwegs gewesen war. Aber schließlich musste er doch einsehen, dass ich dieses Risiko nur für ihn eingegangen war. Und dass ich es gern getan hatte – um mich wieder mit ihm zu versöhnen. Würde er das auch so sehen? _

_Ich hoffte es..._

_Als ich eine Viertelstunde später vor dem Pub parkte, fiel mir Bodies silberner Capri sogleich ins Auge. Etwas mulmig fühlte ich mich jetzt schon, deshalb beschloss ich erst einmal einen Blick durchs Fenster ins Innere zu werfen. Der gemütliche Gastraum war, da es noch früh am Morgen war, übersichtlich gefüllt. Ich entdeckte Bodie an der Theke sitzend – und erstarrte. Er saß zwar in meine Blickrichtung gewandt, doch war er viel zu beschäftigt, als dass er mich hätte entdecken können. Aber nicht beschäftigt mit einem Informanten, wie ich es erwartet hatte, sondern mit einer Frau, die an seinem Arm hing und mit ihm in ein angeregtes Gespräch vertieft war. Mein Herz klopfte schmerzhaft gegen die Rippen. Das konnte doch nur ein Missverständnis sein, oder? _

_Doch gleich kam es noch schlimmer. Ich musste mich ansehen, wie die beiden sich umarmten und sogar küssten! Mir wurde übel bei dem Gedanken, dass Bodie gerade vorhin erst aus meinem Bett gestiegen war und nun mit dieser Frau..._

_In diesem Augenblick schaute Bodie auf und unsere Blicke kreuzten sich. Seine Augen weiteten sich überrascht und er starrte mich an. In diesem Moment spürte ich, wie mich von hinten zwei starke Arme umschlossen und etwas Weiches und Feuchtes auf meiner Nase. Dann verlor ich das Bewusstsein..._

Bodie raste mit halsbrecherischer Geschwindigkeit über die Landstraßen. Seine Gefühle fuhren Achterbahn mit ihm. Ariane machte ihn einfach wahnsinnig – auf die eine, aber auch auf die andere Weise. Es war ein ständiges Auf und Ab mit ihr und er wusste nicht, ob er auf Dauer mit diesen Höhen und Tiefen würde umgehen können. Sie zogen sich zwar magnetisch an, aber stießen sich genauso auch wieder ab. Vielleicht passten sie beide einfach nicht zusammen.

„Ja, jetzt musst du das nur noch selber glauben!", schalt er sich selbst.

Er liebte sie ja und er wollte sie, also würden sie beide gefälligst ihre Probleme bereinigen müssen.

Bodie schob die privaten Gedanken beiseite und dachte an Parker, den er gleich im Pub treffen würde. Dieser hatte gestern am Telefon eine Andeutung gemacht, dass er eine Information über den laufenden Fall hätte und Bodie hoffte, dass er ihnen einen entscheidenden Hinweis geben könnte. Denn bisher tappten sie nach wie vor im Dunkeln.

Er war inzwischen vor dem Pub angekommen und trat ein. Von Parker war noch nichts zu sehen und so setzte er sich an die Theke und bestellte sich ein Bier.

„Bodie?"

Eine überraschte Frauenstimme klang an sein Ohr und er wandte sich um.

„Katie?" Ebenso überrascht sah er auf die blonde Frau, die neben ihm stand.

„Wie schön dich wiederzusehen! Es ist ja schon ewig her, seit wir uns das letzte Mal getroffen haben..."

Sie umarmten sich freudig und Katie setzte sich auf den freien Hocker neben ihn. Die beiden tauschten lächelnd alte Erinnerungen aus und amüsierten sich prächtig. Katie rutschte näher und legte Bodie vertraulich ihre Hand auf seinen Arm. „Ich würde gern mit dir wieder dort anknüpfen, wo wir damals aufgehört haben, Bodie." Und ihre Hand rutschte bei diesen Worten von seinem Arm und landete auf seinem Oberschenkel. Bodies Augenbraue schob sich auf diese unnachahmliche Art und Weise nach oben, wie nur er es konnte.

„Katie", bedauernd zuckte er mit den Schultern und schob Katies Hand von sich fort. „Ich bin nicht mehr frei, kein Interesse."

„Wie schade...Ich muss dann weiter. Lass mich dich noch ein letztes Mal umarmen."

Die beiden umarmten sich innig, doch plötzlich drückte Katie ihren Mund auf seinen Mund und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Bodie zuckte zurück. So war das nicht gedacht gewesen.

Plötzlich erstarrte er, denn er glaubte beinahe zu träumen. Er sah Ariane hinter der Fensterscheibe stehen und sie schaute ihm direkt in die Augen. Doch nun überschlugen sich die Ereignisse, denn noch ehe er reagieren konnte, musste er mit ansehen, wie sie offensichtlich von hinten angegriffen und mit Äther betäubt und verschleppt wurde.

Bodie zog noch im Laufen seine Waffe um keine Zeit zu verlieren und rannte vor die Tür, doch er war zu spät. Von Ariane und ihrem Entführer war nichts mehr zu sehen. „Verdammt!" Unbeherrscht schlug er mit der Faust gegen die Tür, als er angefunkt wurde.

„2.3 an 3.7!"

„Hier 3.7, was gibt es, Dave?"

„Bodie, deine Kleine ist mir entwischt, sorry. Sie hat sich einfach den Ersatzwagen geschnappt."

„Ich weiß schon, sie ist gerade vor meinen Augen entführt worden. Machst du dem Alten Meldung, ich funke Doyle an, over."

Bodie schüttelte nachdenklich den Kopf. Parker war nicht erschienen, obwohl er bisher immer zuverlässig gewesen war. Wenn das kein schlechtes Omen war...

„3.7 an 4.5!" Keine Antwort.

„Doyle!", wiederholte er drängend.

„Ja, bin schon da, Bodie. Holst du mich wieder mit dem Auto ab?"

„Nein Sunshine, heute musst du selbst fahren, wir brauchen beide Autos und treffen uns in Osterley am Harper-Grundstück. Ariane ist entführt worden, wir haben keine Zeit zu verlieren, beeile dich!"

Eine halbe Stunde später trafen sich die beiden Partner in Osterley und Bodie erzählte Doyle in Kurzform, was passiert war. Doyle hörte aufmerksam zu. „Glaubst du, es waren die Täter vom Überfall?"

Bodie nickte knapp. „Davon gehe ich aus. Ihren Exfreund, den Stalker, haben sie ja auch bereits ausgeschaltet. Die sind verdammt gefährlich."

Unwillkürlich ballte er die Fäuste. Die Zeit lief ihnen davon. Sie mussten endlich deren Unterschlupf finden, und er konnte nur hoffen, dass sie auch Ariane dorthin gebracht hatten.

Bodie breitete die Geländekarte von Osterley auf der Motorhaube von Doyles Capri aus. Er markierte verschiedene Punkte. „Diese Gegend haben wir gestern durchsucht und den Bereich nehmen wir uns heute vor. Wir müssen uns trennen, sonst haben wir keine Chance es bis 20 Uhr zu schaffen. Ich fahre ostwärts, du nimmst die entgegengesetzte Richtung, okay?"

Doyle nickte zustimmend. „Wir bleiben über Funk in Verbindung. Wird schon schiefgehn, alter Junge!"

Einige Stunden später...

Bodie hatte inzwischen die ersten vier Objekte durchsucht, jedoch ohne Ergebnis. Zwei davon standen leer, im dritten Haus tollten sechs Kinder mit drei Hunden und vier Katzen herum und im letzten Objekt musste er sich gegen eine liebeshungrige Hausfrau zur Wehr setzen, die ihn am liebsten in ihr Bett gezerrt hätte. Nun war er auf dem Weg zum nächsten Gehöft. Es lag wie auch die anderen ziemlich abgelegen und einsam ohne Nachbarschaft. Da tauchten vorn auch schon die Umrisse der Gebäude auf und Bodie parkte sein Auto unauffällig und näherte sich vorsichtig zu Fuß. Es handelte sich um ein großes Haupthaus und zahlreiche kleinere Nebengebäude. Insgesamt schien es recht verwahrlost zu sein, doch anscheinend trotzdem bewohnt, denn vor dem Haus ließ Kinderspielzeug und Schaukel darauf schließen. Bodie seufzte entnervt. Wieder ein Fehlschlag!

Er verließ seine Deckung und steuerte geradewegs auf die Eingangstür zu, um zu klingeln. Dabei streifte sein Blick die Nebengebäude, er stutzte und verharrte im Schritt. Eine vage Erinnerung tauchte in seinem Kopf auf und er versuchte sie zu fassen. Und dann wusste er es. Was hatte Ariane gesagt, als sie ihm von ihrem Traum erzählte? '_Da wo ich bin, da steht ein rotes Backsteinhaus mit silberfarbenem Dach, wie eine Kirche.' _Das war zwar verrückt, aber genauso eines grenzte hier an der linken Seite an das Wohnhaus. Er war nun wirklich kein Typ, der an prophetische Träume glaubte, aber trotzdem hatte er jetzt ein merkwürdiges Gefühl in der Magengegend. Etwas genauer Nachsehen konnte ja nicht schaden...

Lautlos zog Bodie seine Waffe und schlich sich vorsichtig an eines der Fenster, um einen Blick hineinzuwerfen. Volltreffer! Auf dem Tisch in der Mitte des Zimmers lagen zwei Maschinengewehre, mehrere Granaten und eine der schwarzen Skimasken vom Überfall. Er zog sein R/T aus der Jackentasche.

„Doyle?"

„Ja?"

„Ich bin hier auf dem Miller-Grundstück und habe sie gefunden. Komm so schnell wie möglich her!"

„Mach ich. Aber warte mit dem Reingehen bis ich da bin, Bodie!"

Doch darauf bekam Doyle schon keine Antwort mehr. Er seufzte. Das war ja klar gewesen. Mit quietschenden Reifen wendete er sein Auto und machte sich auf den Weg.

Bodie hatte sich indessen das Backsteingebäude mit Silberdach genauer angesehen. Es handelte sich um eine kleine Hauskapelle und ihm fielen wieder Arianes Worte _'...wie eine Kirche...'_ ein. Schon seltsam...

Auf der anderen Seite des Haupthauses schlossen sich mehrere kleinere , sehr baufällig wirkende Gebäude an. Vermutlich Schuppen oder Ställe. Vorsichtig stieß Bodie eine nur leicht angelehnte Holztür auf und verharrte in der Bewegung – denn er sah genau in den Lauf einer Pistole.

Ein häßliches Lachen erklang und diese Stimme hätte er unter Tausenden wiedererkannt – Malloy!

„Wer hätte das gedacht – man sieht sich immer zweimal im Leben...

Ich habe mir doch gleich gedacht, dass du was Besonderes bist. Polizist, was?"

Bodie bedachte ihn mit einem herablassenden Blick.

„Schlimmer, viel schlimmer..."

Malloy entwaffnete Bodie, der keinen Widerstand leistete, denn er hatte Ariane entdeckt, die an die Wand gekettet und deren Mund mit Klebeband verklebt war.

Malloy stieß ihn grob gegen die Wand und kettete auch ihn mit erhobenen Armen an schwere Ketten, die ihm keinen Spielraum ließen. Was war das hier – eine Folterkammer oder hatte einstmals als Sado-Maso-Spielwiese gedient?

Bodies Blick wandte sich besorgt zu Ariane, die es aber vermied ihn anzusehen. Sie starrte einfach vor sich hin auf den Boden und ignorierte die beiden Männer. Hatten sie ihr etwa Drogen verabreicht?

„Babe, alles in Ordnung?", versuchte er ihr zu zuflüstern. Doch es war nicht leise genug, Malloy hatte es verstanden. Jähes Verstehen blitzte in seinen Augen auf und Bodie wusste sofort, dass er einen schwerwiegenden Fehler gemacht hatte. Hat man Angst um jemand Anderen, wird man verwundbarer und schwächer. Und auch Malloy wusste das. Und er genoss offensichtlich seine Machtposition.

„Ah, ich verstehe...Deine Freundin ist auch meine Freundin...sie gefiel mir schon in der Bank...und den kleinen Aussetzer dort habe ich ihr verziehen. Ich mag widerspenstige Frauen...die kann man zähmen!" Bei diesen Worten war er an Ariane herangetreten, so nah, dass es aussah, als wollte er sie küssen. Bodies Gesichtsausdruck war furchteinflößend und wenn er gekonnt hätte, hätte er sich ohne zu zögern auf ihn gestürzt. Malloy strich über Arianes Wange, zog die Konturen ihres Mundes nach und strich ganz langsam über den Hals weiter nach unten über ihre Brüste. Das war zuviel für Bodie...

„Wenn du sie noch weiter auch nur mit dem kleinen Finger anfasst, dann werde ich dich töten. Ganz langsam. Egal wo du bist." Wilde Entschlossenheit blitzte in Bodies Augen und seine Stimme klang gefährlich ruhig. Er meinte jedes einzelne Wort genauso, wie er es gesagt hatte.

„Du bist wohl kaum in der Position mir zu drohen!" Hasserfüllt starrte Malloy Bodie an und schlug ihm brutal mit dem Kolben seiner Pistole ins Gesicht. Durch den harten Schlag lief ihm das Blut aus Nase und Mundwinkel, doch er hielt dem stand, ohne auch nur eine Miene zu verziehen.

Zum ersten Mal, seitdem er hier war, reagierte Ariane auf die Geschehnisse. Als Bodie von Malloy misshandelt wurde, schaute sie kurz auf und für einen Moment sah er Besorgnis in ihren Augen und Schmerz, bevor sie ihren Blick wieder abwandte, ohne ein Wort gesagt zu haben.

Bodie dachte an seinen Partner: „Nun komm schon, Doyle, beeile dich!" Der Kerl hier war unberechenbar und er musste so schnell wie möglich ausgeschaltet werden. Vielleicht schaffte er es ihn in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln und ihn so abzulenken. Bodie versuchte, einen kameradschaftlich lockeren Ton anzuschlagen, was ihm äußerst schwer fiel.

„Und deine Kumpel, sind die auch hier?"

„Wer will das wissen? Das geht dich gar nichts an. Aber wenn du es genau wissen willst...die bereiten unsere Aktion heute Abend in London vor. Und ihr könnt nichts dagegen tun...Nur mich haben sie mit dem Täubchen hier gelassen und dann musst du uns natürlich in die Quere kommen, wie ärgerlich..."

Bodie sah einen Schatten an der Tür und er wusste, dass Doyle endlich da war und gecheckt hatte, dass er in Schwierigkeiten steckte. Er würde sich nachher bestimmt wieder eine Standpauke anhören müssen, warum er nicht auf ihn gewartet hatte. Und Doyle hatte ja Recht damit...er würde ihm auf jeden Fall ein Bier ausgeben müssen, oder auch Zwei oder Drei...

Malloy stand mit dem Rücken zur Tür und konnte so zum Glück nicht sehen, wie Doyles Kopf hinter der Tür auftauchte. Doyle und Bodie verständigten sich mit den Augen, Worte waren dafür nicht nötig. Bodie zählte innerlich bis Drei und im gleichen Moment, als Doyle durch die Tür stürzte, trat Bodie nach Malloy, soweit es ihm seine eingeschränkte Bewegungsfreiheit erlaubte. Immerhin brachte es Malloy ins Straucheln und diese kurze Unsicherheit genügte Doyle, um sich auf ihn stürzen zu können und ihn außer Gefecht zu setzen, ohne dass er seine Waffe gebrauchen musste. Schließlich mussten sie ihn lebend haben, um erfahren zu können, was und wo genau heute Abend geplant war.

Doyle legte Malloy Handschellen an und übergab ihn an Murphy, der soeben durch die Tür trat und sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen konnte, als er Bodie so angekettet an der Wand hängen sah.

„Murph, bringe den Typen unverzüglich zu Cowley. Der wird ihn schon zum Reden bringen!"

Doyle befreite Bodie von seinen Fesseln, der sich sofort Ariane zuwandte und das Gleiche bei ihr tat. Vorsichtig zog er ihr das Klebeband vom Mund und wollte sie in seine Arme ziehen, doch sie sträubte sich dagegen.

„Lass mich bitte los!"

Ohne ihn weiter zu beachten, wandte sie sich an Doyle. „Könnten Sie mich bitte ins Safehouse zurückfahren?"

Doyle warf einen Blick zwischen ihr und Bodie hin und her. Hier stimmte etwas nicht zwischen den Beiden. Und er sollte sich da wohl besser heraushalten. Bedauernd zuckte Doyle mit den Schultern. „Es tut mir Leid, ich muss ins HQ. Aber ich bin mir sicher, Bodie wird Sie überall hinbringen, wohin Sie auch wollen."

Arianes Gesicht verschloss sich. „Gut, wenn es unbedingt sein muss. Wo steht dein Auto?"

Bodie zeigte sprachlos in die Richtung, wo er sein Auto versteckt hinter Bäumen geparkt hatte, und sie stapfte los, ohne noch ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren.

Er hatte keine Lobeshymnen für ihre Rettung erwartet, aber dass sie ihn nun so ignorierte, das war zuviel. Ihm platzte der Kragen. Er nahm sie bei den Schultern, drehte sie zu sich herum und zwang sie so, ihn anzusehen.

„Kannst du mir verdammt noch mal sagen, was eigentlich los ist? Du siehst mich nicht an, du sprichst nicht mit mir. Ich sollte wütend auf dich sein und nicht andersherum. Du hast immerhin auf eigene Faust das Safehouse verlassen und bist mir bis zum Pub gefolgt..." Er stockte, denn plötzlich ahnte er, warum sie ihn wie Luft behandelte.

„...bist mir bis zum Pub gefolgt...und hast mich dort mit dieser Frau gesehen...",

beendete er den Satz. Ein Blick in Arianes Augen bestätigte ihm, dass er mit seiner Vermutung richtig gelegen hatte. Ihre Apathie und ihr Desinteresse für ihn waren verschwunden, stattdessen funkelte sie ihn wütend an.

„Du hast wie wild geflirtet..."

„Aber Sweetheart, das war nur eine alte Freundin und hatte überhaupt nichts zu bedeuten!"

„Eine alte Freundin...das habe ich gesehen...du hast sie geküsst!"

Mit verletztem Blick sah sie ihn anklagend an.

„Ich habe diese Frau nicht geküsst. SIE hat MICH geküsst! Und das ist ein Unterschied. Ich wollte das nicht, glaub mir. Ja, sie hat mir vorher ein eindeutiges Angebot gemacht, aber ich habe es abgelehnt und ihr gesagt, dass ich vergeben bin."

Unsicher geworden schaute Ariane Bodie zweifelnd ins Gesicht. Konnte sie ihm das glauben? Er sah sie völlig aufrichtig an und sie wollte ihm so gern glauben. Aber würde sie ihm wieder vertrauen können? Keine Ahnung, aber einen Versuch war es wert. Bodie war es wert. Und ihrer beider Liebe war es wert.

Und wenn er sie mit seinen dunkelblauen Augen so treuherzig wie jetzt gerade ansah, dann konnte sie ihm sowieso nicht widerstehen. Ariane legte ihre Arme um seinen Nacken, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und schmiegte ihre Wange an seine Wange. Sein Mund fand ihren und ihrer beider Anspannung verlor sich in einem innigen Kuss.

„Puh, du kratzt aber..." Verschmitzt sah sie ihn an. „Stell' dir vor,

es soll da was geben...nennt sich Rasierapparat."

Bodie grinste zurück. „Tatsächlich? Was du nicht sagst...

Sorry, ich hatte in den letzten Stunden andere Probleme...zum Beispiel musste ich eine ziemlich vorlaute, freche, süße kleine Frau retten..."

Ariane knuffte ihn sanft in die Seite und die beiden stiegen ins Auto.

Bodies Funkgerät meldete sich. „Alpha an 3.7 und 4.5!"

Doyle gab gleich Rückmeldung und auch Bodie tat dasselbe, wenn auch nur ungern, da er schon wieder mit Ariane beschäftigt war. Zwischen ihren Küssen schnappte er nach Luft.

„Ähm...Ja, Sir...hmm...hier 3.7."

„Malloy hat geredet. Die Bande wollte den Premierminister töten, in London heute Abend 20 Uhr. Die anderen beiden waren schon auf Position, wir haben sie jedoch unschädlich gemacht." Er hielt kurz inne.

„Bodie, was sind das für schmatzende Geräusche? Sind Sie wieder mal beim Essen?"

„Äh...also...Sir...genau genommen..." Bodie geriet ins Stottern, er konnte dem Alten ja schlecht sagen, dass der ihn beim Knutschen mit ihrer Zeugin erwischt hatte.

Cowley nahm den Faden wieder auf.

„Unsere Zeugin ist somit außer Gefahr und kann wieder in ihr normales Leben zurückkehren. Ist sie bei Ihnen?"

„Ja Sir, sie sitzt auf...äh...neben mir."

Eine längere Pause entstand, und als Cowley dann wieder sprach, glaubte Bodie fast so etwas wie Belustigung aus dessen Stimme herauszuhören.

„Dann grüßen Sie sie von mir und wenn sie die persönliche Betreuung durch den CI5 genossen hat, soll sie uns weiter empfehlen."

„Sir?"

„Nur ein Scherz, Bodie!"

Der Alte und Scherze? Das war ja etwas ganz Neues. Nun, dieser Scherz ging wohl auf seine Kosten...

Er wandte sich wieder Ariane zu, die mit seinem Autoschlüssel spielte.

„Bodie, lässt du mich nach Hause fahren? Ich finde dein Auto nämlich ziemlich scharf."

„Auf keinen Fall! Aber es freut mich, dass du MEIN AUTO scharf findest...

und jetzt gib mir meinen Autoschlüssel wieder!"

„Auf keinen Fall!"

Bodie seufzte gespielt abgrundtief. „Das Leben mit dir könnte ganz schön anstrengend werden, da du ja sowieso nie tust, was du sollst", fügte er grinsend hinzu.

Ariane grinste zurück. „Und das Leben an deiner Seite ist mir viel zu aufregend mit dieser ganzen Action und Gefahr, das hält mein kleines Herzchen nicht aus."

„Ach, da gibt es ein Mittel", Bodie winkte verschmitzt ab. „Herzmassage!

Dafür werde ich mich natürlich völlig selbstlos zur Verfügung stellen..." - aber dies ist wieder eine andere Geschichte...

Geschrieben von Ariane

Sept./Okt. 2010


End file.
